Defense and Desirability
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: After the ski trip goes to pieces, Monica suddenly wakes up with these confusing feelings for Chandler - only to realise pretty soon what she feels is the L-word. Now only how to tell him? With a little help from Phoebe, she does just that and gets over the obstacles in her way. Late season 3 and early season 4. Rating boosted to T for chapter 13. COMPLETE.
1. TOW Monica Realises

**TOW Monica Realises**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. Anyway, I got back into FRIENDS a few months ago and I've been watching late season 3 lately to help my idea blossom because I saw a perfect opportunity in that season for a earlier gateway to Mondler. Yay!**

It had been a long day with the drama of not having the ski trip and all, and once her chest was again supported by her bra, Phoebe was driving her grandmother's cab back to Manhattan. Monica was quite tired, so her head drooped onto Chandler's shoulder. He in turn wound the window up - he'd finished his last cigarette - and put his arm around her, pulling her close. He'd always cared for her, and knew when she was tuckered she needed to be as comfortable as possible. Rachel, who was next to them, didn't think anything of it - it was Monica and Chandler, and it was the way their friendship was. After a few hours, the gang was back in Manhattan, and Monica was stirring. In that drowsy state that accompanies the body with waking up, she tensed her hand while her eyes were still shut. Her skin met with a familiar coat, and slowly waking for sure, the first thing she saw was Chandler's blue eyes, dancing with mirth.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." he whispered. Monica took a breath - how had she never realised what a precise shade of blue his eyes were? Her heart started beating faster. Where on earth had this pulse come from? This was Chandler. The friend who had comforted her in her darkest days, like when Phoebe had moved out three years ago. And he also had just teased her unawares about being bra-less. Monica gulped.

"H-hey Ch-Chandler." she whispered, a stammer in her throat. Chandler immediately raised his eyebrow - something was wrong with the slim brunette if she was like this.

"What's up?" he asked gently, stroking her hair with the lightest touch. Unexpected goosebumps erupted on her scalp as she shook her head, faking a smile.

"I'm fine, I promise." Monica grinned, looking like a dark-haired Barbie doll at that moment. Chandler swore he saw a crease in her forehead which might've been a giveaway sign of her telling a lie, but maybe it was just the dim lighting.

"Monica..." he trailed, stroking her hair again.

"Chandler..." she mimicked in the tone, even stroking his nape.

"Mon, tell me." the data analyser said bluntly. Monica shook her head.

"If I could, I would. But I don't know... you know when you can't figure it out?"

"I do know the feeling precisely." he said, not exactly missing the slight hollowness with which Monica said the previous sentence. Luckily for them, Phoebe pulled up.

"OK guys, we're back." she said cheerily, registering the conversation she'd just heard as Joey and Rachel woke up from the loss of momentum.

"Home already?" Rachel asked groggily. Phoebe nodded, a smile playing on her lips as her mind started racing with possibilities - the fact that the nervous joker and borderline-compulsive chef were whispering didn't save her from hearing their words.

Monica had a fitful sleep, and after a few cups of coffee, got dressed at five in the morning to walk over to 5 Morton Street. When the brunette knocked on apartment 14, she was greeted by the sight of Phoebe in a cream-coloured dressing gown.

"Mon?" Phoebe pondered. "What's up? You wake up at six, and you _never_ come over." she stated simply. The only response to this was arms being wrapped around her body and the smell of Monica's shampoo. After guiding her former roommate to her couch, Phoebe brought in a plate of cookies. "Honey, you can tell me." she muttered gently. Monica nodded, nibbling on a cookie. After a swallow, she looked at her blonde friend, deciding on her words.

"I know I can tell you - you were my first thought. As far as Rachel goes... well, I know the rest of us don't take the psychic thing as seriously as you do, but you're the most insightful one." Monica gibbered, almost choking on the cookie. In the half-light of the dimmer, Phoebe saw the look in Monica's eyes and it registered instantly.

"A guy?" the masseuse asked, knowing the answer. "Do I know him?"

"You do." the chef responded, blinking back the beginnings of tears.

"Ah." Phoebe smiled. "It's Chandler, then." And with the simple whisper of that name, there were cookie crumbs on the couch - Monica had spat them out in shock.

"How- Phoebe- I never-"

"I heard you two whispering last night. Plus your aura was all romantic-pink. I put two and two together with how you were acting once you'd woken up."

"I don't know what came over me. I mean, all of a sudden I looked into his sparkling blue eyes and he was... _Chandler_ , this amazing guy that made my heart race." Monica said, a smile finally gracing her face.

"Well you should tell him. He's always been there for you." Phoebe beamed.

"I can't... I'd wreck everything... we've only just had Ross and Rachel split. I don't think our group can take another relationship. Plus, if he rejected me..." Monica trailed off, looking at her friend. The blonde was giving her this 'captain obvious' look.

"Monica Elizabeth Geller, you do realise you sound _just_ like him, right?" she whispered. Monica hung her head, sliding into Phoebe's shoulder.

"I _do_ realise that. But just _say_ -"

"Mon, Chandler adores you. What did he promise you when Ben was born?"

"He... Oh!" Monica's eyes widened.

"There you go! Maybe that was his twisted, uncomfortable Chandler-y way of telling you that you're particularly special to him." Phoebe smiled. "You must like him a whole lot if you dressed at this hour and walked over to me. I appreciate that you thought of me first, but surely Rachel-"

"-is not a morning person." Monica chuckled. Phoebe's eyes lit up in laughter. "But you can _not_ tell her. Or any of the guys. _Promise_ me, Phoebe." the dark-haired woman said, her tone suddenly vulnerable. Phoebe nodded, realising how the nickname 'Pheebs' hadn't been used at all, and just how serious this must be.

"I promise completely, Mon." she said, drawing her companion into a hug.

"Love you." Monica mumbled. Phoebe nodded.

"But not as much as you love Chandler." she smiled. The seriousness broke and they were both laughing, Monica attempting to glare with a crimson face and Phoebe holding her hands up in surrender. "You can sleep here, Mon." the blonde said, not wanting her friend to walk back in the early hours through the New York streets, reaching for the spare quilt she had. Monica felt guilty, but took it and laid down.

"Night, Mrs. Bing." Phoebe whispered playfully as she stroked Monica's head.

"Goodnight, Pheebs." Monica muttered, tickling the blonde in the ribs for revenge.

 **AN: I don't know where for the idea of the general skeleton of this story came from, but I'm glad my brain's lively enough to write fanfiction again. Don't worry, the title for the story itself will become clear on a deeper level later. More Pheebs & Mon banter next chapter and twists on canon too!**


	2. TOW Pete's Persistence

**TOW Pete's** **Persistence**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. If any die-hard fans picked up where the last chapter left off, the Hypnosis Tape episode will happen - strongly at points - but it will divert.**

It became apparent that something was wrong in apartment 20 as Rachel got up. She couldn't smell any of Monica's cooking, and her brunette friend always cooked breakfast. A plan immediately dawned on Rachel and she put her dressing-gown to go across the hall. She knocked on the guys' door to have Joey standing before her.

"Morning Rach." he said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning Joe. Did you already have breakfast?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

"No. Why?" Joey pondered.

"Mon's not in the apartment. Usually she's cooked by now, right? It's..." she paused to glance at her watch. "Eight? Something must've happened." she said, slightly shrill as her face turned white. Joey put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Rach, there's no need to start a search party. I'm sure she just went down to the coffee-house. We all had a late night yesterday." he said, being unusually logical.

"Yeah, late night..." she mumbled. "Right, I'm off to the coffeehouse." she said, words tumbling out of her dry mouth, running back into apartment 20. Five minutes later she rushed down the stairs of their building, hair tousled and not looking remotely as groomed as she prided herself as being. A stitch in her side as she reached familiar territory, she nearly collapsed on the counter, seeing whitish-blonde hair.

"Gunther, Gunther." she panted. The faithful barista turned around, his face looking hopeful - ever since Ross and Rachel's break-up he'd been even happier in her presence, and the sound of her panting his name was ecstasy to his ears.

"What is it, Rachel?" he said, cracking a smile at first but then noticing the dishevelled and emotionally frayed state she was in.

"Monica... missing... She's here, right?" the fashion enthusiast breathed heavily. Gunther paused for a second and shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her, I'm afraid." he said. Rachel hit her head on the counter.

"Oww... decaf please." she mumbled, a tear running down her face - Monica had ordered that as Rachel's first drink ever had in Central Perk. After a tense minute, Gunther handed it to her. Shifting her gaze to the window direct from the gang's favourite spot, it brought back memories of another friend playing her instrument...

"Why didn't I think?! Pheebs!" she breathed. Luckily she knew where the spacey blonde lived, and immediately set off there. As Phoebe prepared something that might be considered brunch since it was mid-morning but the dish itself was more suited to breakfast, she heard a series of knocks in rapid succession.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Phoebe said. She opened the door to find a haggard Rachel Green, and bit back a smile.

"Phoebe, where's Mon? I've been looking for her all morning." Rachel all but begged.

"Oh, she's in the second bedroom." Phoebe whispered. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"And why is she sleeping over at yours?"

"It's not my place to say." Phoebe said steadily, remembering her promise a few hours ago. "Let's just say she's really tired and didn't feel in any way like getting up when she usually does - I think last night took a lot out of all of us." the blonde smiled, delighted with her lie. Rachel struck a stroppy pose.

"Pheebs, you drove your grandmother's cab, and yet you seem peppy. So it clearly wasn't 'all of us'." the golden-brown-haired woman deadpanned. The day progressed and soon enough all six of them but Chandler were at Central Perk. Monica was miffed about the obvious missing person from the group, but was distracting herself on purpose - who knew that Monica Geller would have trouble battling new-found feelings? And was it her imagination, or was Phoebe looking her way as if to empathise? All of a sudden, Joey laughed out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Monica pondered. Joey looked her in the face.

"Oh, nothing, no. It's an acting exercise, I'm practising my fake laugh." the actor replied. Monica laughed in a fake manner after him, and of course Joey being Joey, asked her what was funny. Chandler came in with a cigarette. Gunther walked over.

"Oh no-no, no-no-no, there's none of that in here." the snow-haired man complained.

"Oh come on man! At least let me finish this last one." Chandler pouted. Gunther seemed to consider it, and then realised a solution.

"Okay, but only if you give me a drag." he demanded. Chandler passed it to him. Gunther took a long drag. "Oh dark mother, once again I suckle at your smoky teat." he breathed almost orgasmically. Chandler shivered with disgust, mumbling 'no-no, why don't you hang on to that one'. As he sat down next to Rachel, she confiscated his cigarettes, he whined, and she handed him a hypnosis tape. After more of his dry wit, Monica pretended to fake-laugh with Joey, but on the inside her heart was sent fluttering - it was one of the things that made Chandler the lovely guy she'd come to adore. Phoebe gave Chandler some advice about quitting, only to be on the end of Monica's glare. The day after, Rachel and Monica walk into apartment 20.

"Why don't you want to go out with Pete, Mon? He's a genuinely good guy, and he's proved he can be sweet." Rachel nearly whined. Phoebe's head lifted at this.

"I'm not someone who can be bought for $20,000." Monica said in a no-nonsense tone. Phoebe's interest was truly peaked at that brash statement.

"Twenty grand? What's this about?" the airy blond asked. Monica exhaled.

"This customer who likes me gave me a ludicrous tip, Pheebs." she said.

"And that's not the way to your heart." Phoebe replied, finishing her friend's train of thought, an unspoken message passing between them. Monica shook her head.

"No." she breathed, a slither of longing entering her voice. "I want to be swept off my feet, but not that way. I see the cheque as abrasive, not romantic." she said sadly.

"OK, I get you Mon." Rachel said. "But - and I'm not going to say about money here, but let's say, let's say Pete asked you in a way you liked, would you say yes?"

"Perhaps. He's a nice guy, so I don't want to break his heart." Monica said gently. "Bleurgh, feelings and romance!" she suddenly shouted, high pitched. Phoebe immediately hugged her. Rachel looked on, puzzled Pheebs had got the cuddle. Phoebe mouthed 'I've got this'. Rachel felt like she was missing out on something.

 **AN: Aw, poor Mon! If you could offer tissues to fictional characters, I would. And don't worry Mondler lovers, I've got one hell of a plan worked out. OK, the banter I promised wasn't here yet, but it will be! As far as 'cheque' goes, it's the British spelling - proud Brit here!**


	3. TOW Chandler Reflects

**TOW Chandler Reflects**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. OK, now it gets cooking! Bit of villainy, bit of sweetness, bit of everything!**

It had been a week since Monica turned down Pete, and in Phoebe's apartment, the blonde was pacing. If she was in a ditch, she'd be creating a miniature dust storm. Not that she was the type of person that forced people's lives together - the universe did what it did, for good or for bad - but the current... situation was getting to her. She honestly to all her gods disposed of all matches on her person the moment Monica and Chandler were in the same room in fear of igniting unresolved sexual tension. Whether Chandler returned Monica's feelings, Phoebe hadn't figured out yet - the guy was always rather guarded - but everyone knew he'd always held a soft spot for Monica. And now such things as snooty millionaires were getting involved in the grand plan of the universe. Now it wasn't that Phoebe held any contempt for Pete - like Rachel had said, he was a sweet guy - but he wasn't 'Monica' sweet. There was something about him that Phoebe thought could be a little unsettling in the long run. And if Monica did say yes to him, she'd be bringing nothing good on herself. Rachel would grin of course, but she'd seen the light of how money isn't everything. The guitarist let out a little huff and strode off to Central Perk. She saw Chandler there through the window. She smiled gently, but then that changed when she saw two rather buxom blondes stride through the door, and followed them hot on their tails.

The two others took places by the window. Their auras felt a rather menacing gray. Phoebe bent down at the door, seeing that the 'intruders' as she now called them in her head were talking about Chandler in rather dulcet tones with snide remarks.

"Oh you know how some people give off that spark, Cam." the taller of the two said.

"He could be, Mary, but who knows? We'll see." Cam said, smirking. She walked over to Chandler, putting on a grin. Phoebe felt a surge of protectiveness engulf her.

"Hi, I'm Cam. I know this seems random, but you see, I've got this younger brother-"

"Nope." Chandler replied, his trademark scowl on his face. Phoebe mentally punched the air. "I'm not. I know it seems like I fart lavender and blink rainbows, but I'm not."

"Oh... well, it that case maybe you and a single friend could join me and my lovely friend Mary here for a drink?" Cam pondered, sugar dripping from her vocal cords.

"Well _Cam_." Chandler smirked. "I've got this good friend who would no doubt love to make love to both of you, but me? I'm not into blonde chicks." he smiled with a care-free air. At this point, Phoebe decided to play a trick on him good-naturedly.

"Chandler, _darling!_ " she beamed, holding the doors as she swept in, nuzzling his hair and peppering his cheek with kisses. "So glad I found you! You can't hide from the Sex Buffet!" she said, with a determined face, pulling him in for a hug.

"Pheebs-" he whispered, but she cut him off as she bit his neck.

"Just play along, I promise." she exhaled, tracing her fingers where she'd bitten him. The look on Cam's and Mary's faces was priceless.

"But you said you didn't like blondes..." Mary trailed off. Chandler and Phoebe stared at them with stoic faces then let out harsh laughs.

"Gotcha! We're just friends." Phoebe said, pointing to herself and Chandler.

"But I can safely say, if I did was into that hair colour, I would never go for arrogant tall buxom bitches like you two. It's clear you were trying to play me for your own ends." Chandler said, a smirk on his face. The two intruders slunk away once Phoebe laid her death stare on them. Chandler properly hugged her this time as they sat down on the now-empty couch. There was a comical light in the masseuse's eyes.

"So... you'd never go for a tall blonde?" she pondered, biting back a chuckle. Chandler realised he might've hit a sore spot and shrugged his shoulders.

"Pheebs you're lovely, but I just don't find you attractive. It'd be... weird." he muttered.

"No harm no fowl, sweetheart. You know I love you anyway." she grinned, messing up his hair. Something just occurred to Chandler.

"Phoebe...?" he asked curiously, treading carefully in case he'd assumed wrong.

"Yes?" she smiled back, wondering what on earth he could be asking her.

"Did you... were you attracted to me at one point? I figured with Thanksgiving..."

"Oh!" Phoebe gasped, flushing pink. "That was just to distract you - I wasn't trying to flaunt it so you'd jump me." And at this point, Chandler let out a righteous belly-laugh.

"Oh mother of god, Phoebe! Such a way to phrase it! I'm sure there's a method to the women I unsuccessfully lust over." he said, but Phoebe could see pain in his eyes.

"Chandler..." she soothed, putting her arm around him in a warm manner. "You'll find someone. She'll be there when you're not expecting her, I promise." she murmured, thinking of their brunette friend and her emotions. "You've had your downfalls-"

"Aurora, Janice..." he rambled. "Both brunettes. Huh." he whispered. Phoebe couldn't help it - she positively beamed an infectious 60-watt grin. "What's the beam for?"

"Chan... if you had to have any girl in the group calming you right now, who would it be? If you don't pick me, I promise I won't be offended." she said, twirling a curl.

"Honestly? I... feel closest to Mon." Chandler replied, a lazy smile donning his face.

"Close like how?" Phoebe asked - the current situation aside, she was curious.

"She fits so perfectly with me. I know she appreciated my hug when you moved out. And I'm sure I've had more than a few moments- maybe 'moments' isn't the right-"

"No, moments could be right. Keep going." Phoebe beamed, loving this.

"Well, with Monica... it's hard to define. You know me and words." he laughed.

"When you hug her, does it feel like she's truly a missing half?" Phoebe asked. Chandler thought of his petite friend. How she balanced him out in so many ways.

"Pheebs..." he stuttered, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Phoebe smiled.

"Yes?" she asked, barely containing her excitement.

"I think I know why I went for brunettes. My subconscious might've been telling me-"

"-you're feeling more than friendly inclinations toward Monica." Phoebe finished.

"Kind of. I mean, she's always been super-pretty." he breathed. Phoebe nodded.

"She's gorgeous, yes." she replied, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"But what about-" Chandler thought about a certain millionaire, but was cut off.

"She's said she's not interested in him, if I recall." the blonde smiled.

"Be that as it may, I'm not going to leap into anything... I mean... it's Monica." Chandler breathed with genuine desperation and confusion. Phoebe hugged him.

"Oh honey, I'm sure the time will come." she said, her head on his chest.

 **AN: I promise there will be a lot more Chandler/Phoebe brother-sister bonding. I couldn't not have them like that, since I adore platonic!Chanoebe. And I know this seems like a shorter chapter, but I have a few surprises up my sleeve.**


	4. TOW The Awkward Morning

**TOW The Awkward Morning**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. Despite the title, it isn't who you think that has the odd morning.**

It had been another oddly comforting evening with Pete, but Monica still couldn't help feel guilty. But she put on a pleasant face for him - she was so confused lately.

"Oh, this is so great." she said, smiling despite a hollowness in her eyes.  
"Yeah, it was." Pete replied. A slight tension hung in the air, palpable though it was.  
"All right then." Monica responded. He leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but she quickly kissed him on the cheek and patted his shoulder. She went into her apartment and sees Chandler, Phoebe, and Ross sitting there. Pete was still awkwardly hovering by the door-frame, observing the three already in the apartment.

"Hello, people who _do not live here_." the slim brunette said in a snide tone. The others chorused back with a 'hello!' "I gave you a key for _emergencies!_ "

"We were out of _Doritos_." Phoebe responded drily, biting back laughter.

"Qualifies as an emergency to _me!_ " Chandler heartily agreed. Monica giggled, and of course Phoebe did not miss the light that popped into Monica's eyes upon hearing Chandler's witty remark along with the feminine giggle. Pete decided to intervene.

"OK, um... bye Mon." he said, giving her an extra hug and smelling her hair. Monica closed the door, facing away from the others as she wiped a maddening tear from her face. Damn Pete and his endearing demeanour! She loved Chandler!  
"Hey, how'd the date go with Mr. Millionaire?" Ross pondered as Monica turned.

"Mr. Millionaire, new from Snooty Playthings! Third wife sold separately." Chandler said jovially. Phoebe looked at him quizzically, but then again, this was his defence.

"He's great! I mean we have such a good time together! He's so funny, and so sweet, and I'm not attracted to him at all!" Monica moaned, her throat tensing up.

"Still?!" Ross asked, truly flummoxed by his sister's behaviour.  
" _No!_ It's driving me crazy. I mean every other way he's like the perfect guy, he has everything. Plus, he actually _has_ everything." the slender dark-haired woman said. Phoebe made eye-contact with Monica. 'Everything except one thing, Mon?' she mouthed. Monica regrettably nodded, motioning her head towards her bedroom. The two girls walked in there, Monica flopping down her bed and Phoebe at the foot of it.

"Still feeling guilty for stringing Pete along?" the taller woman said. Monica nodded silently. "Still in love with Chandler?" Phoebe asked tenderly. Monica let out a sob. "Oh honey, I wish there was something I could do." Phoebe said, hugging her. Chandler's decision to wait until Pete was out of the picture was a sensible one, even if it hurt both him and Monica. And Phoebe had still kept her promise of being quiet. Monica's gently muffled sobs brought the blonde back to reality - cold, harsh reality.

"Pheebs, I just can't go through this! Either I give up on Chandler, or ignore my heart and force myself to love Pete. And I can't do either." Monica whispered. A knock sounded on the door, and Monica wiped her tears away. "Come in." she said. Rachel walked in with a smile, not immediately noticing the atmosphere in the room.

"What's up with my girls?" she beamed. Phoebe looked at Monica, who blinked. "Okay guys, what's really going on? I got the weird feeling the other day I was missing out on something. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rachel said, showing something bordering on insight. Another look, and Phoebe parted her lips.

"Do we tell her?" she murmured. Rachel raised her eyebrows. Monica nodded, knowing that Rachel could be trusted with this situation, delicate that it was.

"Mon's in love with Chandler." Phoebe said, hugging her lovelorn friend. Rachel's jaw dropped. She was about to tell them her Mark-related news, but it took a backseat.

"Chandler? Our Chandler? I just... he's great, Mon, but it comes as a surprise."

"It feels like I'm robbing Pete of a chance that could be great." Monica moaned.

"Forget Pete for two seconds!" Phoebe snapped uncharacteristically. Rachel jumped.

"Phoebe!" she inhaled. Phoebe looked stuck for a second. Monica let out another flood of silent tears. "This isn't the Monica Geller we know." the auburn-haired woman said. Monica's eyes swam as she looked at Rachel, her thoughts too.

" _This_ Monica Geller is hung up on her best friend and doesn't know what the hell to do." she whispered, her voice dwindling. Rachel had never seen her BFF like this, and her dilemma with Ross and Julie the year before seemed to pale in comparison.

"OK... don't forget Pete. In fact, if he does ask you in a good way, go on one date." Phoebe smiled loosely. "If after that, you feel nothing, you can wash away the guilt."

"That's quite smart, Pheebs." Monica gulped, seeing the logic there. Rachel smiled too. Now she realised what the brunette wanted - for Chandler to whisk her away romantically. Who knew that another one of the group wanted their adult fairy-tale? The next morning, in apartment 19, Chandler got up groggily, having spent the night alternating between worrying about Monica and fantasising about her. By the pinkish light of sunrise, he was met with an unpredictable sight. He couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw her walking across the floor, leaving perfume in her wake.

"Cam?" he whispered, voice croaky from lack of water in the night. Cam jumped.

"Chandler?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a dumb tone.

" _Haha_ , I'm Joey's room-mate. In fact it was my apartment first. Looks like you took my advice." he said sardonically. "Are your brains in your breasts?" he spat out.

Cam turned a rather ugly shade of red, trying for a witty response and failing.

"Look, I apologise, but you just give off that vibe." she mumbled.

"I'm completely straight." Chandler fired back. "And I know Joey - a threesome with Mary?" he asked, laughing. Cam shook her head. Chandler raised his eyebrows.

"Honestly, he just picked _me_ up." she said truthfully. After a good few seconds of icy tension, they parted silently and went back to bed. A couple of hours later, apartment 20 was full of laughter. Chandler opened the door at seven, a grin on his face. Monica grinned at him, and although it was very hard, he refrained from kissing her good morning. Phoebe noticed this, and kept quiet. The sound of heels hitting wood sounded, and the gang realised it might be another one of Joey's hook-ups.

"Hey everyone, this is Cam!" Joey grinned, holding the tall blonde like a trophy wife. Phoebe's jaw dropped. Chandler shook his head comically, not meeting her eye. But Joey was still bathing in pheromones. "Phoebe-"

"We've met." Phoebe said tersely, fixing Cam with another deadly glare. Everybody in the room knew that Phoebe would tell the story later.

 **AN: Surprise! Well, Kate Miller has that haughty aura all over the place at this point, doesn't she? But seeing as I don't like Kate, I'd decided to bring Cam back as a sort-of replacement for what happens in Joey's life at this time. I know I'm going slow and steady with the story pace, but it WILL pan out.**


	5. TOW The Rock and the Hard Place

**TOW The Rock and the Hard Place**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

The gang had just come back from Moondance diner, and Phoebe and Rachel had come back to apartment 20 earlier than the rest, nearly tearing their hair out.

"Those two!" Rachel screamed. "I mean, they're adorable, but still!"

"I guess you realise Chandler loves her back?" Phoebe smiled. Rachel nodded.

"Pah- _ha!_ Why in _hell_ is he not making a move?" the shorter woman pondered. But then it dawned on her, and Phoebe said it with her, kind of hating the answer.

"Pete." they chorused. "Chandler wants Pete to be out of the picture because he feels it won't be fair to Monica." Phoebe said. Rachel's face got all dreamy.

"Bless him! I call maid-of-honour!" she squealed. Phoebe stamped her foot.

"No way! She told me about her feelings first!"

"Hey." Ross said, opening the door. "When were you going to tell me that my best friend and little sister were making lovey-eyes at each other when they think the other's not looking?" he said in a curious tone - he wasn't mad, just tense.

"You've noticed." Phoebe said, unable to stop her smile.

"Honestly, she couldn't end up with a better guy, but when?" Ross questioned.

"They're not even together yet. Monica has yet to shoot Pete down completely. And Chandler's being noble." Rachel replied, massaging her temples.

As if calling his name summoned him, Chandler walked through the door on cue.

"Hey man." Ross said, noticing the dejected look on his friend's face. "What's up?"

"Mon... and I'm not hiding it Ross because you know me too well." he mumbled.

"Oh honey, what happened?" Phoebe rushed over to hug him gently.

"She crashed into me on her skates and then wobbled back behind the counter, and then when I was on the floor, Pete walked in, said her beauty explodes as much as Vesuvius and she was Venus de Milo with arms. And then to top it off he promised something Italian will finish what he started - I don't know what he meant though."

"And she loves Italian food..." Rachel trailed, feeling a pang for Chandler. "What then?" she asked, fearing the worst that could break him. Chandler's eyes misted.

"She said 'alright, I give in. One date'." he said. He got up, striding across the hall to slump in one of the Barcaloungers. Phoebe took a couple of deep breaths and then followed him. He noticed the motion of the door. "Pheebs..."

"Chandler... " Phoebe replied, a mix of sympathy and joy in her voice - joy from the fact that he knew her that well to know it was her. "I know, I _know_ it's agony, but she might only test the water." she said gently. She noticed that he was silently crying.

"Come here." she soothed, sitting in his lap, and pulling him awkwardly closer.

"Mmmhmm." he mumbled, putting his head on her breast. "Love you like a sister, Pheebs." he whispered. "And you're _too tall_ to be in my lap." he gently chuckled.

"Not to make you hurt more - I never would cos I love you - but would Monica be better here instead of me?" she asked. His eyes met hers, and nodded. "The lovely, petite Monica." she grinned. Chandler put a finger to her lips straight after.

"Lovely, lanky, heartwarming Phoebe." he said, smiling for real. Phoebe grinned.

"Get better, okay?" she said, stretching out of the chair, ruffling and kissing his hair. The next evening Monica was thinking over what to wear for her date with Pete. But her mind kept straying to Chandler. _Oh Chandler..._ she thought longingly. She was still convinced she had no shot with him. She meant a lot to him sure, but she was just OCD Monica, Ross' sister just lived across the hall. And that again sent her into a guilt spiral concerning Pete. Chandler had been there the day before, and he had looked confused when she said 'yes'. In her deepest heart of hearts, they weren't Monica  & Chandler, they were Monica&Chandler. He balanced her. She ended up wearing a white blouse and black trousers. She walked out of her room, to see Rachel and Chandler by the breakfast bar. Rachel was smiling, her eyes drifting to her companion on the kitchen table.

Monica felt a sudden surge of white-hot fury lash at her insides - Rachel wasn't quite over Ross, yet she was making eyes at Chandler. Monica narrowed her eyes greatly. Rachel felt the intense gaze as well as believing it was for the guy in the room.

"Mon, you look lovely." she smiled passively. Monica snorted derisively in her head.

"My my, Miss Geller. May I accompany you to the ball? You're obviously all kitted out for it." Chandler smiled. Monica blushed. Rachel wiped her brow comically.

"Thanks, Chandler." the petite brunette smiled, still flushed with emotion.

"Have fun with him." Chandler said, his face unreadable. Monica nodded. As she walked out the door to search for Pete, Rachel looked Chandler straight in the eye.

"The sexual tension between you two! It could burn this apartment down, Chandler!"

"Now we both know that isn't true, Rach." Chandler said neutrally.

"Why do you think I was wiping my brow? Your tension warmed me up!" she laughed.

"Do you think... maybe..." Chandler trailed off hopefully, daydreaming.

"Chandler, I honestly don't know. She decided to give him a chance. All you can do is wait and see what comes of it." she responded gently nudging his shoulder with hers.

" _Rome?!_ " Monica exclaimed at the airport. "That was what you meant by the Italian thing!" she squealed. Pete chuckled, putting his arm around her and kissing her hair.

"I did." he grinned. "Now the red-eye's departing soon, so we should go."

"Mmm, pasta and suchlike, right from the horse's mouth!" Monica nearly enough squealed again, licking her lips. Pete laughed. They laughed and joked in Rome, but soon it got serious. The sort of serious that made Monica uncomfortable.

"Pete, you're lovely. But I'm just not too sure whether things could last." she stuttered, not looking him in the eye, then realising that would be the worst thing to do.

"That's a shame, Monica. You know how much I like you." Pete replied.

"I want to like you back, but... there's something. It's not your fault, I promise. Personal problem at the moment, I think." she said, flustered that she'd confessed even that much to the guy who was doing everything possible to make her happy.

"Ah." he said, a spark in his eyes. He thought back. "Someone else?" he asked.

"Ummm... mm-hm." she gulped her wine after mumbling. Pete exhaled. "Sorry!"

"Monica, look at me." he said gently. She did. "I know I can't change your-"

"Whether you can or can't isn't relevant!" she gasped, then smacked herself. "I'm so sorry for that outburst. It's just... I can't go on feeling guilty and hurting you. I think I need to go home. Thank you for the delicious dinner, but we... we'll talk later." Monica breathed heavily, getting up from their table and running to their airport.

 **AN: Bittersweet drama is the only drama I like! More platonic!Chanoebe, of course, and Monica's thought processes were poetic yet haphazard at times, but I couldn't help it.**


	6. TOW Phoebe Does the Right Thing

**TOW Phoebe Does The Right Thing**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. Warning: Tissues needed! And the 'right thing'? Well, wait and see...**

Monica was in the airport lobby, waiting to board the first plane back to New York.

"Who to call, who to call..." she murmured. The thought of Chandler made her eyes sting - that was how she'd got into this mess. Then it hit her, and she dialled.

"Who's calling?" Ross answered, unsure since he didn't have caller I.D.

"Ross, it's Monica. Listen... Pete took me to Rome, but we had a... disagreement, and I'm just about to board the plane back home. C-could you t-tell th-the others? Pl-please Ross, I need reassurance h-h-here!" Monica wept. Ross' heart broke.

"God, Mon, of course I'll tell them. Did Pete do anything?" he asked.

"He was perfect. But, it's my-" but Monica got cut off as Ross finished her sentence.

"Your love for Chandler." he said. "I know you like him very much."

"Phoebe told you? She swore she wouldn't!" Monica exclaimed, suddenly mad.

"She didn't. I noticed it myself." Ross said steadily. He heard his sister exhale on the other end of the line. "I swear once you're back home in familiar surroundings, things will be better." he soothed. "Love you too. See you soon." he smiled, putting the phone down on his end. The atmosphere was joyfully less tense in apartment 19.

"So how long did it take for the skating thing to happen?" Chandler asked Phoebe.

"Umm, oh I after I put it in the box, about three months." she replied.

"Okay, so I guess that's about ah, two weeks before the topless thing kicks in." he smiled. Phoebe gave him a 'seriously?' look, her fingers itching to face-palm.

Joey walked in with a medium-sized box with a joyous expression on his features.

"Hey!" he gasped excitedly.

"Hey." Chandler responded, his mind still on his topless suggestion.

"I got you something! Open it! Open it!" Joey chimed, still full of adrenaline.

"Okay. It's a chicken." Chandler said, opening the box.

"It's cute, huh?" Joey smiled.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, you guys, do you know anything about chicks?" Phoebe queried.

"Fowl? No. Women? _Nooo_." Chandler said in his trademark manner.

"Okay, well they are a huge responsibility, especially at this age. They require constant care. They need just the right food and lots and lots of love." she uttered after face-palming for sure this time and lightly hitting Chandler. Ross walked in.

"Guys, I've got some... weird news, let's put it like that." he said, his voice grim.

"Woah, what's going on?" Joey asked, putting the chick down.

"Monica's on the plane back here from Rome. Pete... well, she didn't explain all of it, but she didn't feel anything - that's what I got from it." he said, his shoulders sagging.

"He made her woefully vulnerable?" Chandler pondered, his blood boiling.

"Chan, I'm sure it's not that bad." Ross said with a sad smile. "But she told me to tell you guys she's returning." he finished, walking back out. Phoebe's, Chandler's and Joey's faces were all slack for a good minute. Then Phoebe turned to Chandler.

"Hang in there, tiger." Phoebe said truthfully, pecking him on the cheek. Chandler smiled tentatively. Joey looked at them quizzically, not getting it at all.

"Hang in there for what?" the Italian asked. Phoebe rubbed Chandler's shoulder.

"Joey... Chandler likes Monica. Properly likes her." she exhaled. Joey gasped.

"Dude!" he smiled, high-fiving his room-mate, who weakly responded. A few days later Pete phoned Monica - the others slunk away, respecting her privacy.

"OK, have fun in Japan." she said, a slight smile. "We'll talk properly after, I promise." she finished, hanging up the phone. She looked dismayed.

"Monica..." Chandler asked tenderly - he wanted to be there for her more than ever.

"Not now Chandler!" she hissed with an angry shrug, running out into the hall. Chandler crumbled into the couch. Joey gave him a sad look.

"I'm her best friend - she should open up to me." he mumbled, a strain in his voice.

He looked so broken that Rachel didn't even dare to contradict him on the 'best friend' issue. "I need time alone. Why is it me?" he stuttered, stumbling out.

"Why is it them in this mess? Why Monica and Chandler?" Joey queried. "The more I think about it, they'd be perfect." he said, a loose smile on his face. Phoebe nodded.

"I don't dislike Pete, but Mondler... they're _so cute_." she beamed, bopping her head.

"I'll field this one." Rachel said as Ross and Joey looked perplexed. "Mondler?"

" _Mon_ ica and Cha _ndler_ , of course." Phoebe said, ever so slightly patronising. The day after that, Phoebe was cuddled up with Chandler in the Barcalounger again.

"It all hangs on the amount of time she takes to walk away, Pheebs. She's my best friend, I can't wreck her." he said. Luckily Monica's scorn hadn't lasted that long at all.

"Chandler Muriel Bing." Phoebe muttered - he inwardly cursed Monica for telling the blonde his middle name - "you have to stop this noble act soon, and accept that maybe, she feels as close as you do." she said. Chandler's eyes cautiously lit up.

"One of those 'what's under your nose' things?" he pondered. Phoebe paused.

"Maybe... it's Monica, after all." she said. Time would tell what would happen.

Pete came back from Japan, and was at Moondance diner with Monica and Phoebe.

"I wish I could take the restaurant, but with your feelings..." Monica mumbled.

"Monica, you don't have to worry. I'm over you. I met someone on my trip. Ann, she's a journalist. We met on the plane. She asked me if she could finish off my peanuts, I thought she said something else, we had a big laugh." he chuckled. Monica smiled.

"Oh Pete, that's great. Right, I'm off to quit!" she beamed, rolling on forward. When the brunette was out of eyesight, Phoebe turned to Pete with a look.

"Pete, I _know_ Ann's made-up." she said seriously. Pete raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?" he queried. Phoebe looked him straight in the eye.

"You're still into Monica. So you told her there was somebody else so she would agree to work with you, so you figure oh if you spent a lot of time together, maybe something might happen, and... you'll never get your chance. She's in love with someone else - I know she told you that in Rome-" she stopped to raise her hand, for his lips were about to move. "-and honestly, this guy likes her back." she said, a sad smile gracing her face. Pete looked glum for a second, then calculating.

"It's your sarcastic friend, isn't it? Is it Chandler?" he pondered. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes. And I know this'll hurt, but if you love her, let her go. Hell, if you don't get over her and it gets uncomfortable, I'm sure a smart guy like you can think of another way to keep her employed - one last favour." the blonde said, true sympathy in her eyes. "How did you figure it out?" she asked, merely curious. Pete smiled something like a grimace. He thought back to how he hovered by the doorframe at apartment 20.

"Her giggle at his quip about emergencies. I saw that spark in her eyes." he sighed.

"It _was_ a _loving_ spark, yes. I saw it too. I known them both for years." Phoebe said. The sound of roller-skates signified Monica's return. Pete smiled weakly.

"Mon, Phoebe told me about Chandler. Now I know why you felt guilty, for both reasons. I hope you're happy soon enough in life. See you soon Monica Geller." Pete said gently, kissing her cheek. He turned on his heel and retreated from Moondance.

"Phoebe..." Monica breathed, a tear trail forming on the cheek Pete had kissed.

"I did it with a purpose, sweetheart. Your true love is up there in the building. And you know it. Monica, you and Chandler would make the most adorable couple." the blonde said with a neutral tone - emotions were touch-and-go. The hardest thing was that despite Pete's broken heart, the brunette knew her friend was right.

 **AN: Bit longer than usual, but it got away from me, and I swear I have NEVER churned out chapters this quickly on ANYTHING! As for the fast pace in the middle, I wanted to get to what I saw as the good parts fairly soon.**


	7. TOW The Cute Hot Chocolate

**TOW The Cute Hot Chocolate**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

Monica was tossing and turning, but when she groggily awoke, her first thought wasn't Phoebe like that fateful night. It was the guy who filled her brain right across the hall. So, donning a lilac-purple checkered shirt and black trousers, she reached for her key and crept along to apartment 19. Opening the door with a creak, she headed for the bedroom on the left. Only to find Joey and a blonde in there.

"Wrong room..." she muttered. Unfortunately this got the blonde's attention.

"Monica, was it?" Cam pondered, blearily opening her eyes. Monica nodded.

"Hey Cam. I mixed up the rooms - I barely come across the hall, you see."

"Ah, you're looking for Chandler." Cam replied with a neutral expression - she'd tried her hardest to hope Chandler warmed up to her, but she wasn't having luck.

"Yes." Monica mumbled, slinking backwards out of the room. Chandler was drooling on the pillow when she found him. Despite this, she'd only once seen him this content. Unfortunately, like that time, he woke with a start, and luckily the chef had the sense to not scream. She rushed over and hugged him.

"Just like the time I was dozing on your couch. I said 'there'll be no more watching me sleep!'" he whispered. Their eyes met, a fire in both. But it was a pleasurable fire.

"An exception for me?" Monica grinned, stroking his hair. Chandler sighed.

"An exception for you, Mon. You always bend your way around my rules." he said. "Whoa... didn't think I'd wake so suddenly. Damn you, Geller."

"You're teasing me, Bing." she chuckled, knowing he'd never damn her in his life. "Want some hot chocolate?" she asked, struggling to keep her feelings hidden now.

"Always." he responded. He got up, realised he was bottomless, and blushed. "No pajamas..." he shivered. Monica whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Make yourself presentable, and I'll have the hot chocolate ready." she winked. Chandler shook his head playfully, smiling. She retreated, not knowing that the head-shake was to rid his brain of thoughts of the dream he'd been having - a scene involving him tickling Monica's stomach, her nuzzling him deeply, and the Barcalounger. He practically skipped over to apartment 20 to find Monica smiling.

"There you are, my Chan-Chan man." she giggled. Chandler blushed.

"Oh you're gonna get it, cutest chef in the city." he growled with mirth, and chased her around the kitchen table. He froze and spun around, so she bumped into him.

"I'm the cutest chef in the city?" she pondered, her eyes alight with passion.

"Well, yes. You are, Mon." he said huskily, gazing down at her with unfiltered love. He hastily coughed to cover up his quip and sat down to their hot chocolate.

"What's with the foamy hearts?" he pondered, his voice croaking. Monica gulped.

"W-well... I know it's pr-probably n-not the best time - d-dead of night and all - but I woke y-you because I was th-thinking about y-you Chandler." she stuttered. Chandler sat up. Maybe Phoebe... no, Monica couldn't! This was her being nice!

"Thinking about me?" Chandler asked. Monica leaned over and stroked his jaw.

"I put the hearts in as a sign. I w-wan... no, that's the right- damn, I should go to Pheebs for-" but Chandler put a finger to her motormouth lips, electricity surging.

"To Pheebs for what? You know Mon, I- no, I'll start again. Speaking of Pheebs, she seems to think that you possibly could... you'll hate these next four words..." he trailed as Monica's eyes bugged out, tension in the air as he exhaled. "...have feelings for me." he finished, his eyes shining with anticipation. Monica nodded.

"I do. It's why I felt guilty about Pete. And why I blushed when you saw me in the white blouse and black trousers. I saw it as a flirty comment." she gulped.

"Y-y-you like me?" Chandler stammered. Monica slapped herself, feeling stupid. There's no way he reciprocated - he was just being his commitmentphobic self.

"Yeah... but it's OK if you see me as just 'competitive chef' Monica. Besides I saw Rachel looking at you straight afterwards... I felt jealous. But I'm just your friend."

"You thought Rachel was after me? Mon, sweetheart, that's silly." Chandler said, holding her hand over the chocolate. "And you're not just the competitive chef."

"No?" she asked back, looking hopeful as she took a sip and moved his hand.

"No. You're 'beautiful, endearing, makes my heart race' Monica." he smiled.

"Really?" she beamed, her whole face lighting up at those words.

"Mon... I really like you a lot, and Phoebe made me realise it. Rachel was deadly serious about there being sexual tension about us. This weird energy engulfing us."

"Chandler..." the short woman breathed, gazing at his lips. Chandler winked as he led her to the couch. "I always thought you be all 'oh that would be breaking rules'."

"The-" he kissed her tenderly on the stomach "rules-", then on the breast "I'd break-", on the neck, "-for you, Miss Geller", and finally on the earlobe. "-are abundant." he smiled, hunger in his eyes and grin. He looked at her and then at the bedroom.

"The hot chocolate-" she tried to blurt out, but was cut off with a kiss.

"You know it takes a long time to spoil, sweetheart. It will still be perfect. Just like what we are about to do." he responded, a positively lusty look on his face. She laughed and peppered his neck in love-bites as he carried her to her room. Monica was thankful Rachel was a deep sleeper and that the walls were padded with thick insulation, because she and Chandler were not exactly quiet in the fiery lovemaking that they embarked on. After a gap of time, they were breathing side by side.

"Monica... You. Are. Incredible." Chandler exhaled - he still felt like jelly.

"Just tell me one thing, so you can stop worrying?" Monica asked, turning to him.

"Anything. And why would I worry?" he whispered, nuzzling her shoulder.

"'Cos you're _you_." she laughed. "OK, serious time." she said in a fiercer tone. He sat up straight, looking directly at her. "Does... what just happened... will there be an 'us'?" Chandler looked Monica straight in the eye - she almost had a glow to her.

"Yes, there's an 'us'. Monica Geller, you are everything to me. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." he said, his voice hitching. Monica's eyes watered.

"Chandler..." she breathed. "I can't believe this is coming from you." she smiled.

"Even when we were just friends I always thought you were really pretty." he said.

"Right mister, we're having the hot chocolate and going again!" the brunette smirked.

"Oh my _God!_ " Chandler laughed, his voice going purposefully nasal. Monica hit him.

" _Don't_ you _dare!_ Am I better than _her?_ " she pondered, half-teasing, half-serious as she got up to find the mugs. Chandler looked at her with indescribable warmth.

"You asked me to compare a horse and a cart to a Ferrari." he said lovingly. "Vroom."

"Awww." she grinned as she walked away. _Phoebe is in need of a big 'thank-you' present_ the chef thought as she fist-bumped the air. Later they sipped their hot chocolate, playing twenty questions with muscle-tensing grins on their faces.

"Hmm... is it a cleaning product?" Chandler teased. Monica scowled playfully.

" _Noo_... you have 19 questions left, use them _wisely_." she laughed. Chandler snorted.

"Is it used in the kitchen, my adorable chef?" he winked. Monica groaned.

"Yes, it is. _Your_ adorable chef, hmm?" she pondered, eyes alight with playfulness.

"C'mere, Mon." Chandler responded with a tenderness Monica didn't think he was capable of voicing, and preceded to snuggle up with her for the rest of the night.

 **AN: Hooray! Mondler's here at last, with the adorable-meter whacked up to 11! Some people might notice more than one reference to Janice - the second one's a lot more subtle. Oh, and Mon's nightwear is 'borrowed', if you like, from the famous scene where the rooster wakes her and Rachel up.**


	8. TOW The Albatross Analogy

**TOW The Albatross Analogy**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. In this plotline, Monica gave Chandler the '7' talk when he had the famous ice-cream binge. Comical warning: MAJOR fluff and girly talk.**

Rays of sunlight gently hit Chandler's face as he woke from a dreamlike state. He tried to remember the dream. Then it occurred to him that the room was not his. And he was in a double bed. As he turned, he felt the crease of paper - it turned out to be a note, which explained that the so-called dream had in fact been reality.

"Chandler, last night was... unbelievable. In more ways than one. Love, Monica. Kisses." he whispered, holding the note like it was ancient silk. His grin split his face. Thankful he'd slept in his pyjamas, he opened the door to find Monica cooking. She noticed that said door had creaked, and their eyes met, passion swimming in both.

"Hey." she smiled, practically purring. Chandler beamed at her, winking.

"Look who got some." he chuckled. Monica made a swatting motion with her hand.

"Hark who's talking." she grinned, although a flush appeared on her neck. Seeing the flush, Chandler rubbed his own - the lovebites were still there. Monica giggled.

"Mon, you've got to know something, although I'm sure I said it last night, or at least made it clear. The sex... god, doing it with you is amazing, but for me... as far as I think of the situation of 'us', the sex is second. Feelings come first." he said sappily.

"Oh Chandler!" the small brunette gasped, lunging with ferocity so she winded him.

"Oomph!" Chandler chuckled in short bursts, exhaling harshly. Monica giggled, her laughter increasing in pitch as he picked her up and spun her around gently. He blushed as she murmured sweet nothings into his ear. At that moment, he thought he heard Rachel moving. He shared his concerns with a glance at his lover. Monica went white. They walked out the door, and talked in the hall, both in still nightwear.

"Us..." Monica whispered, gesturing between them. "Lovers? Benefits?" she asked.

"Other halves." he whispered back confidently. "Last night was... otherworldly." he said. With one last kiss, he tiptoed back into apartment 19 with a wave. Monica was beaming as she resumed breakfast. Rachel woke to the whistling of a sixties tune.

"Someone's happy. Was that Dusty Springfield?" she asked. Monica beamed.

"Wishin' and Hopin'. Felt like it today." she grinned, nodding excessively. Rachel's gossip sense quickly assumed something, her eyebrows waggling ferociously.

"But how did poor Chandler take it? I was sure you were gonna tell him how you felt. Now you abandon that clear-cut path by sleeping with another guy." she said. Monica slammed down her pan, anger in her eyes, practically seething at her room-mate.

"Rachel. Karen. Greene. What makes you think it's a guy? And as for Chandler, I'd decided to move on, avoid risking anything." she said vividly, hands gesturing wildly. Rachel looked solemn for a few seconds - she'd clearly got Monica mad, but then thought some more - the vein in Monica's head was pulsing. The chef suddenly got an idea. "And I saw the way you looked at him the other day when I got dressed up for Pete. You want Chandler _so_ bad, you can _have_ him." she smirked, vein visible. Rachel suddenly went a rather sickly, well, if you'll excuse the pun, green colour.

"Ewwww! Mon!" the fashion freak squealed, rushing to the toilet to vomit. She was so focused on her vomiting, she didn't initially see Monica cackling maniacally, rubbing her hands with glee in the fact that her prank had gone well. "Monica Elizabeth."

"Aw crap." Monica whined - Rachel had come back to see her bouncing with glee.

"You're going to tell me what happened to make you whistle." Rachel demanded.

"Nothing..." Monica mumbled, her mind on the previous night. Rachel tapped her foot. "I swear, I'm just happy." the brunette whispered, remembering Chandler's lips on hers. Rachel wasn't convinced at all, tapping her foot faster, building pressure.

"Tell. Me." the auburn-haired woman hissed. Monica's head filled with good images.

"Chandler-and-I-spent-the-night-together-and-he-was-incredible-and-we're-a-couple-now- _really_ -Rach-you-can-pull-stuff-out-of-people!" Monica shouted, doubting she'd taken a breath. Rachel's eyebrows raised, her eyes narrow. Monica hung her head.

"Repeat that _slowly_."

"Chandler slept over, we got our feelings out in the open, and we're together."

"Awwwwww! I knew he liked you! Oh Mon I'm so happy for you!" Rachel squealed.

"You knew?" Monica asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing it was obvious."

"Mon, he was staring at you 24/7. You guys are adorable to point of heaving. Even Ross would gladly support what I just said." Rachel smiled. But then smirked. "Emotionally you crossed the barrier, then. He slept over... did ya more than cuddle?" she exhaled with the manner of a ten-year-old. Monica rolled her eyes heavily.

"Not that it's really your concern, and there's no need to sound like you're in fifth grade, but yes. He went all the way with me." the brunette smiled dreamily. There was a knock at the door. Peephole skills saw that it was Phoebe. Rachel opened it.

"Pheebs, you're just in time." she grinned. Phoebe instinctively glanced at Monica, who looked glazed over in the best way possible. The blonde squealed, putting down her instrument case to run over to the couch, joining in the sentimental fun.

"Hooray! You and Chandler! Oh I saw it the moment I met you guys - only took you nearly four years!" she croaked in her psychic voice. Monica and Rachel laughed.

"You did not, Phoebe." Monica grinned. Phoebe nodded like a ventriloquist dummy.

"Ya-ha! You two had so many little moments, I had an inkling something was bound to happen _eventually_. You guys were beak-to-beak." she chirped joyfully, miming the flight of an albatross with her arms. "Total albatrosses. Increasing loyalty the more you flirted with each other. Explains why you both crumbled with other people."

"Phoebe!" Monica gasped in a slightly teasing tone, blushing a vivid crimson.

"Ah, she might be right, Monica. Look at when he had ice-cream with us. He was totally snuggling with you even though he was supposed to be working out his Janice issues. You were always, _always_ his number-one girl." Rachel smirked. Monica held her head in her hands while the other two giggled, which quickly turned to cackling.

"Don't ever repeat what you just said. Especially in front of him." Monica mumbled.

"Afraid he might flip out?" Phoebe asked, still grinning evilly. Monica shrugged.

"It could push him over the edge. But then again, he's been quite cool about this, actually. He's so sweet and tender. It shocks me I didn't fall for him sooner. I knew he was capable of that, but to be on the receiving end of it... Chandler's my soul mate. OK Phoebe, I give up. He's my albatross." Monica sighed contentedly. The hyper trio proceeded to a huge group hug. Her thoughts were focused across the hall.

 **AN: Awww, cute. And what Phoebe said about albatrosses is true - the more they flirt with each other, the more emotionally invested they get. I think every FRIENDS fan will agree that that's Mondler all over. As much as I don't like the Roschel pairing, the actual imagery of lobsters stuck with me, so I wanted to find an animal for the cutest pair in the seri** **es. And as for the Dusty Springfield song, look up the lyrics and listen - I think it fits Monica's initial feelings for Chandler perfectly.**


	9. TOW Morning Reactions

**TOW Morning Reactions**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. Fluffiness abound and implied naughtiness in this chapter - everything Mondler should be!**

The couple decided to keep Joey and Ross out of the loop for a while - Chandler had sat Phoebe and Rachel down after their fifth sneaky glance in his direction implying they knew. At the current moment, it was four days after the 'albatross' talk, and all the gang but Joey were at Central Perk. Monica walked up to Gunther to order.

"Decaf cappuccino, Gunther." she smiled. Gunther coughed. "What?" she asked.

"Not that it's my place Monica, but you've been ordering a lot of cappuccinos lately." he said, a trace of concern lacing his tone. Monica merely shrugged. "What's up?"

"Unemployment... I never figured it would be like this..." she murmured. Gunther nodded. He might spy on Rachel predominantly, but that means he's picked up on what's going on with the others too. Monica was clearly the mother hen, and she was at a crossroads. She sat back on the couch after being served her coffee.

"Mon...?" Chandler asked, tentatively holding her hand. Monica smiled weakly.

"Just bored without a job. Don't get me wrong, Moondance _sucked_ , but it was solid."

"Then y'know what ya should do." Ross said. Phoebe and Rachel cautiously nodded. Monica drank her drink and then went to use in the phone in the back.

"Why?" Chandler murmured. Ross looked at him seriously, but a smile was cracking.

"Dude, I know you love her, but she said the Pete debacle is over. She said she'd take up his offer once it no longer felt uncomfortable." the dinosaur expert said. Monica came back into the central area beaming. It was contagious.

"Pete said he'd call and take me around the restaurant!" she beamed, bouncing.

"Aww, Mon, that's great!" Chandler said, hugging her fiercely. "And you're OK?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked. Phoebe and Chandler gave her looks. "Oh, it's been a good while. Yes he had a crush on me, but that's bound to calmed. Right?" she pondered, suddenly looking worried. "Right?" she repeated, going shrill-pitched.

"Monica, I won't lie. But I _will_ run." Rachel mumbled, doing just that.

"Phoebe?" Monica turned to her blonde friend. Phoebe had a calculating look.

"I... you know I talked to Pete - I'm sure it got into his head."

"That's good." Monica replied, calming down. The millionaire knew she loved Chandler, after all. After some time, Joey walked in, looking slightly dejected.

"Joe?" Chandler pondered, clearly concerned. Joey sat down. "Tell us."

"Cam. She just ended things. I thought... something was happening there." Joey breathed. Phoebe mumbled something about 'grey auras for sure'.

"Oh honey." Rachel said, hugging the Italian-American. "Can we bitch about her to make you feel better?" she asked. The others sans Joey gave her scandalised looks.

"Sorry, some of my sorority girls did it when it was called for. Especially my friend Melissa." the auburn-haired woman stated. Ross rolled his eyes at her.

"Enough of the college mentality. This is real life. Why did she break it off?" he asked.

"She... she was using me as a slow path to Chandler." Joey said, not looking his room-mate in the eye. Chandler groaned, as did Phoebe. Monica face-palmed.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Chandler chuckled loosely, trying to make light of the situation. Joey looked at him, realising quite soon what he meant, and tried to smile. "Tried to make you smile man." Chandler responded. Joey nudged him, appreciative. Later on, Monica knocked on the door of apartment 19. Chandler opened it, smiling.

"Hey Chan-Chan man." the chef giggled, nuzzling him. Chandler sighed contentedly.

"Monica Geller, you will be the death of me." he said teasingly. Monica whacked him.

"Let me in, you doofus." she laughed. He led her to the Barcalounger.

"Ah, my dream come true." the data analyser murmured as he tickled her.

"Ch-Ch-Chandler!" Monica laughed once more, her giggle very shrill.

"Shhh, you." Chandler responded, holding her close. Monica thought of something.

"What did you mean 'my dream come true'?" she asked. Chandler blushed.

"The night we got together... when you woke me, I'd been dreaming about you. You were in my arms on this chair, your lovely petite form all curled up. You were nuzzling me and I was tickling you in your worst places." he grinned. Monica's face melted.

"Awww, Chandler!" she breathed, unloading a torrent of kisses all over his face.

"My gut feeling was right - you're much, _much_ better than Phoebe." he smiled. Monica's eyebrows raised, very intrigued indeed about that statement.

"Better than Phoebe?" she asked, an unfathomable light in her eyes.

"Pheebs was curled up in the chair with me when I was moping about you - thinking I wasn't going to get a chance." Chandler said. "She's too lanky to cuddle this way."

"Chandler Muriel." Monica said seriously, but enjoying seeing him cringe. "Why did you never think I would date you?"

"Because..." Chandler mumbled. "Because... Pete was perfect in the eyes of a woman like you, and you're perfect anyway, so you two fitted together like glue."

"More like he was _rubber_ , and I was glue." Monica replied, looking at her other half with a worried expression. "I'll saviour the compliment later-" she met his eyes which sparkled with humour from knowing her too well "-but Chandler, you're perfect enough for me." the chef smiled, leaning into the crook of his neck and nibbling his collarbone. Chandler let out a contented sigh, which made him think moreso.

"Mon... someone could walk in... I appreciate this confidence booster, but- damn you Geller!" he shouted as she undid his shirt and flicked his third nipple. He then picked her up like a feather, carried her to his bedroom and locked the door. There was something pleasurable in who could be the quietest that night, as Joey still didn't know. Monica woke to the sound of Chandler's alarm, realising she'd slept in.

"Honey." she mumbled, throat still heavy. Chandler turned, grabbing her gently.

"Monica, my sweetheart." he croaked in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening.

"I'm here, don't worry." she grinned. "But I overslept. Rach and Joey will be pining for breakfast." At this news, Chandler smothered his head with his pillow and groaned.

"Aaaaagggh... we'll tell Joey today. Let me just check if he's up, and you can go if he isn't." he said, getting dressed, so some of his words were muffled. Monica smiled. It turned out Joey was still sleeping, so she tiptoed back to apartment 20. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, a smirk plastered on her face at the sight of the brunette.

"First Paul the wine guy, now our dear Chandler." the waitress declared with a laugh.

"I haven't got _that_ smile on my face, have I?" Monica pondered airily. Rachel nodded.

"So... need I _dare_ ask?" she questioned. Monica's whole body quivered. " _Really?!_ "

"Rach... I'm starting to think I've been blind. It's not just the physicality... he's a wonderful talker too." the dark-haired woman breathed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Blame Pheebs, but he _is_ my albatross. A true connection has been staring me in the face for a long time. After the passionate-" but this was cut off by a scream from Rachel and her going 'la-la-la' with her fingers in her ears. "OK, after... _that_ , we connected on a truly soul-bonding level." Monica grinned, fumbling her pots and pans. "How we didn't hook up sooner will remain one of life's greatest mysteries."

"Monica Elizabeth Geller you are a pain in my rump." Rachel teased. Monica started whistling again. "Oh no. Not the whistling..." Rachel groaned in a comical manner. A few minutes later, there was a squeak of the door, and Joey walked in with a look.

"Care to explain Chandler belting in the shower at the top of his voice, Mon?" he asked. Monica ceased whistling at once and flushed crimson, holding her head in her hands and chanting 'no, no I don't care to' repeatedly as Rachel roared with laughter.

 **AN: A bit of cliffhanger, but the next chapter will have a good few twists and turns.**


	10. TOW The Tense Situations

**TOW The Tense Situations**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. This chapter follows immediately from the cliffhanger. Deepest, sincerest apologies for the delay, my brain wasn't really in FRIENDS-fanfic mode for a while. The flashback portion is in all-italics because it's the only way I could differentiate. Despite the unusual flow, this chapter will be important.**

"So I assume you're with him now?" Joey asked, eyebrows dancing. Monica whacked him with a tea-towel. "Lucky that's not one of your fancy guest towels."

"Joseph Francis..." Monica groaned. Rachel hiccoughed, finally calming down from her laughing fit. "Yes. Last night was clearly good for him too." the brunette smiled. Rachel started her 'la la la' routine again while Joey chuckled, tussling Mon's hair.

"You know where lover-boy is if you want him." he said seriously. This earned him another whack with the tea-towel. "All right, I'm going. But not before breakfast." he smiled. Rachel shook her head, knowing the Italian too well. Joey was trying to get the shopper to fess up all of Monica's stories. His attempt was failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, she didn't tell me anything. I know you're looking out for Chandler, but like you said, it's these two. They won't hurt each other." Rachel smiled. This last comment made Monica pause in her pancake-making, the current one in falling into the pan with a sponge-like flop. The chef was interested in her friends' perceptions.

"'They won't hurt each other'? 'It's these two'? Have you lot been assuming behind our backs? On the first one, you happen to be correct, but to say it when I can hear-"

"Monica, calm down. We were talking positively." Rachel smiled. Monica relaxed.

"When was this?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. Joey's face tensed for a second.

"When you hissed at him - Pete had phoned you about Japan." he said. Monica's face flushed with guilt - she regretted acting that way towards Chandler then.

"And what you guys said about me and Chandler was..." she trailed. Rachel smiled.

"That you're perfectly adorable together. Hell, I wanna vomit, truthfully!" she beamed.

"Rachel... that might another thing not to tell him!" Monica groaned comically. "Oh I hear footsteps." she continued, having a gut feeling whose footfalls they were.

"Hello, children." Chandler smirked, his eyes glancing over Joey and Rachel. "Hey you." he grinned, his eyes boring into Monica. Her body quivered as he hugged her.

"Hello Chandler." she murmured in a sexy tone. Rachel pulled a face. "Oh grow up." Monica snapped. "It's not like you haven't it before." she continued. Rach shrugged.

"So..." Chandler started, but cut off at the sound of the door knocking. It was Ross.

"Hi." he said in his signature tone. Monica looked confused at this.

"I thought Ben was at yours last night. Wh- did Susan say something?" she questioned, her blood boiling. Susan Bunch-Willick was not one of her favourite people. Monica knew Carol never intentionally hurt Ross, but Susan was another matter - Monica suspected she was always jealous of the blonde's history with Ross.

"Susan didn't say a thing." Ross said, a weird expression on his face.

"Then what's wrong, buddy?" Chandler pondered, a rare comforting hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross didn't question it as he started to vocalise his thoughts.

"Well, Ben had gone off to his room, and I'm standing there with Carol..." he trailed.

 _"Ross, I... I want to apologise, I'm sorry I didn't beforehand." Carol murmured._

 _"For what?" Ross asked, noticing the look on the blonde's face._

 _"The harshness whenever Susan's around. I put that up as a front. I know you two have never really gotten along, and yes I'm a strong person, but... I want to make her happy too. Apart from when Ben was born, you've never bonded with her. Oh gosh, this is coming out all wrong." she blurted, her jumble of words turning into verbal diarrhea. Ross touched her hand. "I'm trying to say that... I don't mean to be all awful. Which is ironic considering this next part." she said, dropping her voice to a whisper._

 _"Just imagine for a second that I hadn't gotten pregnant with Ben."_

 _"But didn't you say it's the one time Susan and I bonded?" Ross asked, confused._

 _"True, but... to paraphrase the saying, he was the elephant in my uterus. Don't lie. Do you think our divorce would've gone smoother if it had been a clean break?"_

 _"You coming up to me with news of him was indeed a shock." Ross said._

 _"Exactly. We'd have gone our separate ways, cooled off, and maybe gotten friendly." Carol replied with warmth in her voice. Ross remembered their seven years in seven seconds. "But, the past is the past." the blonde sighed, nostalgia alongside the warmth. Ross looked her in the eye. Neither of them noticed the unlocking sound. Carol placed a chaste kiss on Ross' lips. "I'm sure this'll work." she smiled loosely._

 _"WHAT will work? Carol, why were you kissing Ross? Has it or has it not been three years? You- I- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" Susan screamed._

Back in reality, Ross shook his head, emotions flooding him. The others stared.

"What did Susan do?" Chandler queried, fearing the worst. Ross gulped.

"Screamed. Hit me. Called Carol some names. Called me worse names. Literally threw me out by my ear." the palaeontologist shivered. Monica looked livid.

"Susan is gonna some of the Monicannon." Chandler chuckled. Monica's face twitched, acknowledging the joke, but blood still pounding in her ears.

"Carol was making amends. You and her deserved that. She was being sensible, and that... rat has to go and ruin it. Yes, you kissed Carol, but she's not Susan's puppet!" she seethed, her voice rising to a yell. Rachel and Joey were rubbing their ears.

"Mon, what would Phoebe say? Calm, collected happy thoughts. You can pop your vein all over Susan later, but not before a nice leisurely breakfast." Chandler said, rubbing her back. Ross sighed, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough of my woes. Anything good in our circle?" he asked. Monica edged closer to Chandler, snaking her arm around his midriff. Ross noticed this. "Really?" he smiled, smirking at his best friend. Monica nodded, grinning her head off as she went to prepare breakfast. "Who asked who?"

"It sort of happened at the same time... she couldn't sleep without thinking of me apparently, went across the hall, and we both opened up." Chandler smiled.

"Dude..." Ross breathed, nudging Chandler's shoulder. "That's downright lovely."

"Gotta thank Phoebe for lifting the wool from our eyes, though." Monica laughed.

"The torture I put her through... After the ski-" but she stopped when she sensed the friction between Ross and Rachel, who had both blanched "-after the last time we went in the cab, I woke up with feelings for my Chan-Chan-man, and poor Pheebs was the one I vented to. In the middle of the night as well." she chuckled.

"She got it easy with you - I was longing and fawning. Ask her." Chandler responded. Monica put the pan down and looked him straight in the eye, her head tilted. Chandler's heart pounded faster with the look she was giving him. Next thing they knew their lips were locked together, hands through each other's hair. Ross coughed.

"You guys are sweet, but I _am_ here, you know." he muttered. Rachel pinched him.

"Ow! What?" he grumbled. "They're _making out_ in front of us." he complained.

"Stop it, Ross. They're cute, and you know you can't deny it." Rachel said.

"Pot, kettle, Rachel Karen." Monica laughed when she'd pulled away.

"Well if you can make Chandler scream better than-" but Joey was stopped by a whack from Monica, who was glaring at him something awful.

"Petite and fiery, just how I like it." Chandler murmured into Monica's hair, his arms snaking under her legs and scooping her up. Rachel swore something inside her broke from the cuteness of their moment just then.

 **AN: Oh Joey, you know better than that! And yes, I am a platonic!Ross/Carol shipper - that whole sequence was inspired by their easy-going conversation in TOW The Candy Hearts.**


	11. TOW Monica's Culinary Decision

**TOW Monica's Culinary Decision**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. I've played fast and loose with the canon timeline even more than usual - it's the only way I could make one scene in this chapter work.**

The sun was descending and casting a gold light through the Central Perk windows.

"Hey Rach." Joey smiled as he flopped down on the couch - they were the only ones of the gang in the coffeehouse. He edged closer to her, drumming his fingers.

"Hey Joey." she smiled. An unspoken look passed between them.

"You too, huh?" he pondered, a laugh on his lips. She responded with a full one.

"They are _loud_." the fashionista chuckled. "I had no idea Monica and Chandler could be so rambunctious! You were right, she does make him scream. I can't sleep!" she finished. A few minutes later, as the place got fuller, they heard Gunther's voice.

"Right, espresso it is." he said as he walked to the machine. And then Joey and Rachel heard an unexpected sound, but familiar all the same.

"Oh my God!" a frizzy-haired... creature exclaimed in their direction. Janice Litman had walked into the establishment in all her high-pitched nasal glory. "Joey! Rachel!"

"H-h-hey there, Janice." Rachel smiled loosely, helping Janice adjust her pram beside the couch. Joey started hitting his head on the arm of said couch.

"Aw, Joey. You love me! Remember our day of fun?" she reminded him. He cringed.

Yes, he remembered, and he could stand to be around her then, but it was for his best friend's sake. Now Monica was the one making Chandler happy, for which the others were all grateful. And now the bat-survivor was hugging the actor tightly.

"So how are you all?" she asked, while Joey fought against her menacing grip.

"We're all fine." Rachel responded, then caught a familiar scent from her mornings.

"Hi guys." Monica beamed, almost jumping. Rachel decided to tease her room-mate.

"Where's lover-boy?" the latter room-mate pondered comically, an evil grin working its way onto her features - she was bright enough to know a shock was coming.

"He's on his way- oh... hello Janice..." Monica trailed. "What brings you here?"

"The best way to tucker this one out is to run the pram across the village streets."

"So you dropped by the coffeehouse." Monica quoted drily - almost in a Chandler-like fashion - not missing the weird irony that Janice paused at Central Perk to get her child to take a nap. Joey and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Rachel mentioned a lover-boy. Sooo... who's the lucky guy? You deserve someone special." Janice smiled. Chandler walked in, only having eyes for his dear Monica.

"Hi sweetheart, sorry I was later than expected." he murmured into her neck, ruffling her hair at the same time. After a moment, he noticed his ex-girlfriend. Said ex had her jaw hanging wide open like a fish, then wobbled and fainted. Joey clapped.

"Good job, man. You finally shut her up!" he laughed, giving Chandler a thumbs-up.

"I swear I didn't know she was here. Honestly." Monica said in complete innocence, but a smirk was breaking through. Chandler believed her, but it was still surreal.

"Plus, we all love Mon more than we _ever_ liked Janice!" Rachel grinned.

"Thanks, Rach." Monica beamed back, flopping down next to Rachel and nudging shoulders. Gunther walked over with Janice's espresso and took in the scene.

"Oh, she's fainted. Well, this should wake her up." he said, having one of his witty moments that were somewhat rare. "Oh I'll do it." he grumbled, tipping her head forward to get the coffee in her system. Her eyes snapped open, taking in the scene.

"Hi everyone. Thank you for waking me Gunther." she beamed. "I thought I had this crazy dream that Chandler and Monica were..." she stopped dead when she saw the aforementioned couple holding hands and snuggling.

"Well, I wish you happiness. Honestly, no hard feelings." she smiled loosely as after a minute she got the pram back in motion and walked away. Gunther retreated too.

"That's mature of her." Chandler said. Monica nodded against his chest. "I guess going back to her husband taught her a few things. She _is_ nice underneath, I s'pose."

"Plus I can't imagine her ripping you away from me." Monica whispered.

"Mon, I wouldn't choose her over you. Ever." he whispered back. But Rachel heard this, and was smiling with tears in her eyes. "What is it, Rach?" Chandler pondered.

"You guys... oh, I wish I had what you have. Just to be that connected with a guy..."

"You'll find him, I swear." Monica grinned. "Maybe you need to wake up suddenly."

"Monica!" Chandler gasped in a feminine way, teasing her. Monica whacked him comically, wagging her finger and tutting. A few minutes later, Gunther was back.

"Monica? Phone for you." he said. Monica got up, squirming out of Chandler's grip. A tense minute or two passed - Chandler, Rachel and Joey waited with bated breath.

"That was Pete." Monica said, smiling. "He said he figures enough time has passed for me to take the restaurant!" she beamed, positively bouncing with energy.

"That's great, Mon." Chandler beamed back, hugging her slender frame joyfully.

A few days after, Pete knocked on Monica's door with a grin.

"Hey." she said, a weary smile on her face. Pete continued to grin at her.

"Hi Mon. Honestly, I was torn - it was either the one I'd offered, or I saw this gorgeous place in Atlanta when I went recently. It screamed 'Monica' to me." he said.

"As lovely as that would be, I can't possibly leave my friends." she breathed.

"Well let's be off." Pete replied. Monica held up a finger for a second.

"Rach! Pete's here, we're off to check the restaurant out!" she called. Rachel responded in a muffled manner. Monica chuckled and followed Pete. Soon enough they were in the New York kitchen of Mon's potential dreams - the brunette had a massive grin on her dainty face that threatened to make it crack metaphorically.

"I don't believe this! Wow, look at this refrigerator! It's gigantic! I mean I could live in this thing! I'd be cold, but still! Oh God, look at these spider burners!" she squealed.

"So you like it?" Pete pondered, knowing the obvious answer.

"Oh, it is _so_ perfect. Thank you so much." she beamed, proceeding to hug him.

"You're welcome." Pete said, breathing deeply. Monica tensed and stepped back.

"Did you smell my hair?" she asked seriously. Pete looked away from her.

"No... no way..." he stuttered. Monica tilted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Oh God. You still have feelings for me don't you?" she asked, hating the situation.

"Sorry..." he said truthfully. Monica started pacing around the kitchen.

"Pete, if I'd felt anything, I'd have said. This isn't me getting mad, this is me defending what I have, and that's my loving relationship with Chandler. I can't do this if you're there loving me or pining or whatever. Please, leave me be in life." she exhaled, simply running out of there without a glance, hot tears pooling in her eyes. When Monica returned to the hall, she headed to the left, thinking only of Chandler.

"Mon, sweetheart? What's up?" he asked gently, guiding her into his arms.

"Pete is what's wrong, Chan-Chan-man..." she sniffed. "He sniffed my hair. I thought he'd moved on. Now I have to think of something else regarding my cooking."

"You'll think of something." Chandler said tenderly, kissing her neck and jawline.

"In your spare time, can you take care of money in a catering business?" Monica asked him - it came to her in a flash. How else to make cash out of something she loved? Plus it would sometimes be with Chandler. He nodded and kissed her heartily.

 **AN: I know a few of you will have gone through emotional rollercoasters with this chapter. As for the Gunther and Janice bit... they are pretty much the seventh and eighth Friends and I like to think they know each other in their own little friendship.**


	12. TOW The Romantic Dinner

**TOW The Romantic Dinner**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. As for the wait? Well, the festive season and all...**

"Chandler?" Monica called out to apartment 19. She heard a vague knocking from the toilet. "Do I want to know what you're doing in there?" she pondered.

"Hiding from Phoebe. It's her turn to find me." he said in a completely serious manner. Monica chuckled, her throat sore from laughter in a matter of seconds.

"The silly games that you and Pheebs play... it's quite adorable. I'm coming in!" she beamed, quickly opening the door and squeezed in next to Chandler.

"Well now I'm glad the bathroom's quite small - you can curl up in my lap." he smirked. Monica kissed him on the nose and did indeed curl up. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. Monica froze. She looked up at Chandler, blue eyes on blue.

"I love you too." she smiled, nibbling on his neck. Chandler grinned and groaned.

"Ninety-nine, a hundred! Ready or not Chandler, here I come!" Phoebe's voice was muffled along with her footsteps. The couple both slapped hands on their foreheads.

"Quiet." Chandler mouthed, as Monica had lifted his shirt and was currently layering kisses on his chest. She looked up and gave him puppy-dog eyes. Chandler sighed.

"Where have you got to this time, Bing?" Phoebe chuckled, pacing around apartment 19. Monica and Chandler were miming 'I love you dear' as quickly as they could.

"Right... I smell toiletries, and underneath that I smell... ah!" the blonde laughed. Chandler hung his head, regretting the decision to wear aftershave that day.

"Damn Phoebe and her sense of smell!" Monica grumbled quietly as the door rustled.

"Aha! Oh, am I interrupting?" Phoebe chuckled, noticing the twosome in a fierce cuddle. "Clearly - Chandler pull your shirt down." she said, smirking. "I thought we didn't invite her to play?" she queried, a twinkle in her sideways glance at Monica.

"OK Pheebs, your turn." Chandler laughed, tickling Phoebe's fringe.

"Alright!" Phoebe beamed, bouncing away. Monica giggled at her friend.

"Did she cook brownies again?" she pondered. Chandler licked his lips, now hungry.

"Oh now I'm in the mood for some chocolate brownies in the way only you can bake them..." he said, a ravenous look on his face. Monica laughed, kissing him.

"You count for Phoebe and I'll start." she grinned. Chandler cuddled her once more and they walked out of the bathroom, stretching. Monica went to her ingredients.

"One, two, three, four..." Chandler counted, a childlike glee on his face. His other half tried to stifle her laugh as she willed her mind onto her lovely chocolate brownies.

A few days later they were all for Montauk, and Rachel's hat was weaving its terror.

"This time all hats have ganged up and formed one giant super-hat!" Phoebe exclaimed. Monica nudged the blonde's shoulder in appreciation - the hat was huge. Phoebe couldn't not grin when Monica and Chandler bagged the cab backseat as a duo and Ross and Joey were crammed next to them. Rachel was dolling herself up.

"Rach, you look great but..." Phoebe leaned to whisper in her friend's ear. Rachel shook her head violently, her make-up splattering on Phoebe's hands, which shook.

"Now we have Ms Clown-hands driving us to the beach!" Monica laughed.

"Calm down, Geller-Bing." Phoebe mocked lightly, slightly echoing the night Monica had come to her apartment. It was a testament to Chandler's maturity that he joined in with the guitarist's laughter afterwards. Monica snuggled into his chest.

"Awwwww!" Phoebe and Rachel crooned while Ross and Joey shivered in haste. The rest of journey was filled with 20 Questions, I Spy (which was a puzzler in the developing rain), and other car games. Soon enough Joey was at the others' mercy, stripped down to his boxers after Strip Happy Days Game. Luckily he had a reply.

"Fine, gang up on me. I've got you all right where I want you." he said drily.

"C'mon, take 'em off!" Phoebe fired back cheekily. Joey shivered briefly with cold.

"Actually, you know it's kinda cold, so how about I keep my boxers on, and give you all a peek at the good stuff?" he muttered, undeterred by Phoebe's cheekiness.

"All right, I'm gonna make more margaritas!" Rachel beamed, pouring the rest.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing, trying to get us drunk?" Ross questioned.

"I'm just making margaritas." she responded, face as blank as possible.

"I think I'll help her out." Monica said, not seeing Chandler smirking at her trouserless state - he'd been the one to pick her on that round. "What is going on here?"

"Oh come on Monica!" the golden-brown-haired woman shrugged, faking naivety.

"Chasing him all around the room? Rach, he's with Bonnie now. With a bestie's honesty, you've missed your chance. If you care for Ross, you'll be happy for him."

"Alright. Mon, why are you the logical one?" Rachel sighed. Monica smiled.

"Someone has to balance out Chandler's silliness." she replied a little too loudly.

"Oi, Geller! I heard that! Don't make me take your other clothes off!" Chandler called.

"Love you too, honey!" Monica chuckled, looking him in the eye. Ross groaned.

"Dude, not cool..." he sighed, dragging his hand down his face as Bonnie walked in.

The next afternoon, Chandler nipped down to the nearest shop to buy some spur-of-the-moment supplies. Phoebe's keen eyes noticed what he was doing when he came back, bag loaded with the miscellaneous paraphernalia.

"Oooh, candles, tablecloth. Planning a surprise dinner for Mon?" she asked.

"Yes. I figured we're at the beach together, why not? So tell the other four to join you in something - just get them out." he said seriously. Phoebe noticed something.

"Chan, the bag isn't empty." she muttered. Chandler smirked, his eyes alight.

"That's because... I got this as an extra something." he flourished a CND-themed necklace out of the bag. Phoebe wore a puzzled look on her slender face.

"But Monica doesn't like hippie necklaces..." she murmured. Chandler laughed.

"Pheebs, it's for you. A thank-you from both me and Mon. For bringing us together."

"Chandler!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Oh it's lovely. And no problem."

"I just hadn't got around to giving you a proper thank-you." he said in earnest.

"Aw, you know I love you guys. And your adorableness." Phoebe said honestly.

"Me and Mon are that puke-worthy, then?" Chandler questioned. Phoebe nodded.

"If only you could see you two from the outside... you're so endearing!" she beamed.

Later, Chandler was guiding a blindfolded Monica down a beachside footpath.

"Step again." he smiled, butterflies in his stomach at how she'd take all this.

"Chandler." she laughed, giggle unpreventable. "What is all this for?" she pondered.

"Well we've been together for a while now." he started. "And I'm not the greatest chef - you know the all-toast restaurant stories - but I thought I'd owed you something for the fabulous girlfriend you've been to a bum like me." he said, self-deprecation mixed into his sensitivity. He gently loosened the blindfold off her face. The petite brunette saw an array of all her favourite foods on a chequered tablecloth of navy and silver.

"Chandler- I don't know what to say-" she stammered, crimson splashing on her face.

"I know, I'm a haphazard-" but he was cut off, tackled by the surprising force and floored by a tsunami of snogging, followed by Monica ranting between kisses.

"You. Are. Not. Haphazard. Chandler. Muriel. Bing. Nor. Are. You. A. Bum." she panted, each word enunciated by a gasp from both of them. Every instinct in Chandler's veins was yearning to whip off the tablecloth like the films and the rest of such predictable palaver, but instead they sat down to dinner by candlelight. Monica laughed out loud, her ribs almost cracking, when they shared a crazy Lady and the Tramp-esque moment with some spaghetti. Cliché it was, both said their thoughts.

"I wouldn't swap this for anything." they said in tandem, a feverish kiss afterwards.

 **AN: Bordering on the steamy, and more brother-sister affection with Chan and Pheebs - despite the fact she nearly disturbed Mondler's first 'I love you's! Be assured that after the dinner, sea turtles came up to the beach house!**


	13. TOW The Off-Key Singing

**TOW The Off-Key Singing**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

It was a slightly frosty atmosphere in apartment 20 - Ross and Rachel were alone.

"Wow! Look at that, Chip Matthews called. I wonder what he wants?" Rachel said.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Ross asked innocently, completely oblivious.

"Okay. Are you sure you wanna hear this?" she questioned. Ross nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed. Ross was waiting patiently for the pick-up.

"Chip! Hi, it's Rachel Green. Yeah, umm, you left me a message." Rachel gibbered, a confused look donning her face. "Yes you did, my roommate wrote it down - Monica Geller... oh, OK..." she trailed off, pink flushing across her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's right! He called to ask out Monica! That's gotta be embarrassing!" Ross said. Rachel hung up the phone, turning on Ross. Neither of them noticed the door.

"Hey." Monica said, curls framing her face. Tension mounted when she saw theirs.

"Apparently neither Geller is willing to tell me anything!" Rachel yelled, her steely gaze on her roommate as she strode across the apartment to storm out. Both Monica and Ross were silent as they let the slamming noise ring out. Then Monica coughed.

"She found out about Chip?" the chef pondered. The paleontologist nodded.

"I may not have helped the situation." he exhaled. Monica looked his way.

"Ross, what did you do?" she asked - he probably didn't help Rachel's mindset.

"I asked her to call him. Mon, honestly, I thought I was doing a good thing - she's single, and isn't she looking for someone?" he asked. Monica sighed.

"Ross... you may have thought that, but Rach is still hung up on you. Despite everything, she wasn't completely happy to see you with Bonnie at the beach."

"Oh, I see." Ross said, his voice dwindling. "So what exactly happened today?"

"Well we bumped into each other, got to talking, Chip thought I was cute now... but obviously I had to turn him down. He understood and said 'anytime you want to talk to me', and handed over his number." Monica said. Minutes later, Chandler emerged.

"Rachel seems pissed - mumbling about 'stupid Gellers' down at the coffeehouse."

"Hi Chan-Chan man." Monica smiled as he bent down to kiss her. "Yeah, it's a whole involved thing. It'll blow over. Maybe it'll work out in her favour. " she said, shrugging.

"She's not the only one who's peeved - I have a disturbing lack of work right now. I know it was meant to be a temp job, but still, I want it to fill my time." he said, his voice cracking. The siblings looked at him and were worried at how white he'd gone.

"Dude... why don't you go up to your boss and work something out?" Ross asked.

"I guess the solution has been staring me in the face." Chandler said in a monotone voice. "Give me an occupation, or I shall run mad." he mumbled. Monica ruffled his hair sympathetically. Later on she couldn't find Chandler when she cooked his favourite, so she went across the hall, only to hear someone singing loudly.

"This to Major Tom to Ground Control! I'm stepping through the doorrrrr!"

"Chandler, stop that madness!" she hollered comically, banging on his bedroom door. The sound of a Walkman on the floor and then he opened it, looking down at her.

"Yes, oh High Queen Geller?" he chuckled, picking his other half up and tickling her.

"The only oddity around here is you, Bing." she chuckled. Chandler got a devilish glint in his eye. Oh she was going to pay for that remark, and dearly.

"Me? An oddity? Coming from the woman who cleans in her sleep? Mon, I love you, and now I'm about to prove that love is more important than cleaning." he smirked. Whereas he'd been only holding Monica by the waist so she was only suspended in mid-air, Chandler now changed that with a swift motion so she was in his arms.

"I, I will be king. And you, you will be queen." he sung, deliberately bad. He carried her to his bed whilst Eskimo-kissing and flopped her down, her curls bouncing.

"Chan-" but he was over there in a flash to put a finger to her lips, electricity tingling.

"I'll lock the door, and you can do what you want to me." he growled lightly. Monica's eyes bugged out, lighting up with excitement. They had reverted to horny teenagers.

"I had cooked your favourite. But if you insist." she said hungrily, tongue on her teeth. Chandler's light-blue shirt and Monica's white knee-length dress were off in a matter of seconds. He ran his hand through her curls on the right side and kissed her. She arched her body. Chandler responded to this by instinctively running his hand over his beloved's torso and kissing her stomach. Monica giggled and with strength atypical for her she flipped him over, giggling even more. The response she got was a shower of love-bites and fondling. Soon enough they were snuggled skin-to-skin underneath Chandler's quilt, neither of them wanting to break the blissful peace.

"Every time I..." Monica trailed off, cutting what was on her mind short.

"What was that, honey?" Chandler said, tickling her neck. Monica laughed.

"Every time I explore you, I feel I get to know you better and hence love you more."

"Monica..." Chandler smiled, surprised to hear such words directed at him.

"I'm so glad I woke up that night in Phoebe's cab. Your eyes are the windows to your soul. Your wonderful, perfect soul, Chandler Bing - I love you so much." she smiled, kissing him. Chandler went weak in the knees and held Monica close to him, nuzzling her with his chin. She squirmed playfully in his arms, pretending to growl.

"How did I find someone perfect right under my nose?" he asked out loud.

"It's one of those things, I suppose. Sometimes they say it's right in front of you."

"Well here's my revelation - I'm a fool for not seeing you sooner." Chandler said.

"Chandler, you're not a fool - you just didn't seem like the guy to break 'the rules'." Monica responded, thinking back oddly enough to the night they got together.

"I'm glad I have you now. The loveliest, most passionate woman I've ever come across. Passionate would probably the most accurate word." Chandler smiled.

"Oh stop it!" Monica grinned, swatting him lightly, guessing he was teasing her by referring to the extremes she could go to. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dude, where's the shaving cream?" Joey's voice sounded through the structure.

"Next to the chick's medicine - and by that I mean the chicken!" Chandler called, correcting himself for two reasons - to avoid Joey getting confused, and the fact that Monica was smirking at him and mouthing 'my medicine?' in a teasing manner.

The next day, the girls were hanging out in apartment 20, laughing.

"You actually said that?" Phoebe chuckled. Monica grinned. Rachel sighed comically.

"I did." Monica said, happiness bubbling up inside her at the memory. All of a sudden, Chandler strode in, ignoring Phoebe's and Rachel's presence, eyes only for Monica.

"Sweetheart, I hate to- oh." he faltered, noticing the blonde and the golden-brunette. "That actually fits then. You obviously won't mind me being away from you if you're having a girls' night?" he questioned, a smirk on her face. Monica waved her hand.

"Nah, of course not. Do what you want to do. I'm sure Ross and Joey are lonely."

"Actually, we've warmed up the VCR. Joey's rented Die Hard." Chandler smiled, trying not to laugh as all of them heard Joey's subsequent yell of 'Die Hard!' in the hallway - clearly waiting for his friend. Chandler had accidentally-on-purpose left the door open, and Monica clearly felt this was evident of a rowdy guys' night ahead.

"Boys will be boys." Phoebe chuckled, throwing a pretzel at Chandler good-naturedly.

"Oi!" Chandler smirked at his blonde friend, promising revenge. After a parting kiss with Mon, Chandler closed the door, shutting out the ruckus yet to come.

"I dread to think..." Rachel laughed, slamming her hand to her face.

 **AN: Perfect mix of comedy and romance, I think. The reason for Bowie songs and Die Hard was at the back of my mind, of course.**


	14. TOW The Catering Miracle

**TOW The Catering Miracle**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. Monica gets a one-up in this chapter, and Chandler forcibly goes down memory lane with positive results**.

It had taken a fair amount of negotiation from Monica, but Chandler was no longer pissed off with Joey about the robbery. And Joey had retrieved the 'rusty crap', as Chandler had called it, from the basement. Monica was exhaling from stress.

"How desperate am I?" she asked Phoebe and Rachel. Rachel perked up.

"Good thing Chandler's not here he always-" but was cut off with a glare from her room-mate. Monica sat down with a resigned air of defeat. Phoebe's concern showed.

"I just told my _mother_ -" she spat the word like it was venom "-I'd cater a party for her."

"How come?" Phoebe asked. Four years of friendship had the blonde's psychic powers at a peak regarding her chef friend. Monica sighed heavily.

"I need the money. Sure, Chandler promised he'd help me and we'd team up and be catering partners, but between the tense relationship she has with me and the unexplained hatred she has for him..." Monica trailed off, the silence punctured by a cough from Ross. Monica slumped in her chair. "It'll be hell." she murmured.

"Want me to be the major third?" Phoebe asked. Monica smiled at the guitarist's musical joke and shook her head. Chandler was enough, despite his lack of cooking.

"I think it's enough. I don't need 'how's the whole load of hired help?' directed at me." Monica said, a sardonic smile on her face. Ross let out a cough. Monica glared.

"Don't give me that Ross. You know she'd say it. " she hissed. The brunette was so wrapped in her inner pity party she didn't notice her other half walk through the door.

"Hey Mon." Chandler smiled, wrapping his arms around Monica's delicate frame. She instantly relaxed, melting against his torso. "I take it someone's glad to see me."

"Always." Mon responded, looking up at him with suddenly sparkling eyes. "You can help me against the woman who bore me - and continues to bore me." she said in a flash of inspired word-play, which was all it took. The others were roaring with laughter, even Ross. Phoebe had tears running down her face, nudging Monica and giving her half-hearted glares between the mirthful screams. Chandler grinned, taking rare pride in how much he influenced his other half with deadpan jokes.

"Judy needs a catering job, I take it?" he assumed. "Then sign me up."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Monica beamed, her voice slightly muffled as snuggled into him, a laugh giving way as he picked her up in his arms. "I love you."

"Right back at you, beautiful." Chandler smiled, kissing her. Soon enough the two of them were in Judy's kitchen. Monica plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging away at her conscience, afraid that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Why did you hire me?" she pondered. Judy turned to her daughter, smiling.

"Well Richard raved about the food at his party - but then you were _sleeping_ with him." she replied. Chandler put his hand on Monica's arm to calm her, although he himself wasn't pleased with the reference to Richard either. "Then the food at that lesbian wedding was supposedly very nice. I assume you-" but Judy was cut off.

"Don't even say it. I'm not a lesbian. If you think 'that's the reason she can't get a man now', it isn't. Because... I have one." Mon beamed, leaning into Chandler. Judy suddenly went white. Chandler looked his girlfriend's mother in the eye.

"Judy, I love her and she loves me. I can't possibly explain why you don't like me - I can't think of what I've done to make you uncomfortable - but she's safe with me."

"Very well. I'll leave you to the cooking." Judy said quietly, walking out. Mon smiled. After about ten minutes however, one of her nails snapped off.

"Where could it possibly- oh Christ it's in the quiche!" she said, rather shrill.

"Honey, it'll be fine OK. Just double-check the cups once they're done." Chandler said. Monica looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes which he wiped away.

"Honestly?" she pondered, wondering whether that quick fix would be possible.

"I promise. The ruined one we'll throw and one person will go quiche-less." he said, kissing her hair. Chandler loved those kisses where their height difference was particularly obvious. He acted on impulse and picked her up spinning her in a circle.

"The question is- what if she finds out?" Monica asked. Chandler shrugged.

"Whip up something extra." he smiled. And so after asking what other food Judy's friends were keen on, she did just that. Later on the cooking team were telling the others about the near-miss. Phoebe was silently thanking her gods for their luck.

"It's a good thing you got out when you did before she blew like Vesuvius." Joey said.

"The volcano?" Ross pondered, alarmed by this change in the dim one of the group.

"Why are you talking about volcanoes?" Monica voiced, snuggling with Chandler.

"We could talk about something else. The Vietnam War?" Joey suggested, but his suggestion led to discussion of the Korean War and he was back to square one. Soon after, the six were in apartment 20 and Phoebe spotted Chandler's new wallet.

"Is that wallet new?" she asked him. Chandler replied it was, saying 'the condom ring in leather doesn't say cool anymore', and sharing a look with Monica who was close to laughing. "I spy a gym membership card!" Phoebe chuckled, nudging Chandler in the shoulder. He made a dismissive hand gesture at her. "Have you ever gone?"

"1200 times." Chandler replied drily. "Oh wait, that's the amount of times I _meant_ to."

"That many times?" Monica queried, not believing how long he had the card for. "Four times a week for about six years?" she did the calculation in her head.

"'Fraid so." Chandler fired back, sensing a battle of wits. "In fact..." he trailed off, a plan forming in his head. "Monica dear, can you be my workout partner?"

"I believe that scheme went down the drain last time." Monica replied, a twinge of regret in her voice. Chandler shook his head furiously. Monica raised her eyebrows.

"Mon, I was in an odd place. I'd said there was something repellent about me. I promise I'll work out on Sundays. Anything to avoid that gym fee!" he almost pleaded at the last part. Monica looked him dead in the eye and smiled. He leaned over to kiss her neck and she shivered. "You know what burns more calories than running?"

" _That_ is an urban myth, Bing. But if you insis-" but Monica was cut off but a huge collective cough. "Oh _what?_ " she groaned, annoyed that they got disturbed.

"You two weren't whispering to each other. We could hear everything." Ross said.

"Oh grow up!" Monica teased. "So Ross, how are things with Bonnie?"

"They're going good. If work-outs don't tire Chandler, how about we double-date?"

"Thanks dude." Chandler drily replied. "Seriously, we'd love it." he said seriously.

 **AN: Re-working season 4 is a toughie as other fanfic writers might suspect, but I think I've done a good job this time. Next up major Mondler fluff on their date!**


	15. TOW The Midnight Secrets

**TOW The Midnight Secrets**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this, but my slacking habit is bust.**

Monica was sitting on the sofa in the half-light from the TV, a rented video on low. There was a light knock on the door. In her white dressing-gown she answered it.

"Hey honey." Chandler murmured, his eyes fluttering distractedly. Monica smiled.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked. He shook his head, his ears pricking up.

"What is that I hear? Another one of your rented tapes?" he pondered. She grinned as he walked into the apartment and breathed in his scent that could only be him.

"Four Weddings and a Funeral." she said, a sly look on her face as she paused the video with her controller. Chandler's eyes practically glowed. "Watch it with me?" she tilted her head onto his shoulder, knowing his tells. Even back when they were just friends she was the one who heard his guiltiest secrets. He wasn't always into action.

"OK." he smiled. "But it stays between us." he said in his 'macho' voice. Monica giggled, handing him her home-made popcorn. He stretched out onto the sofa.

"Charles has just met Carrie for the first time." the chef said. Chandler chuckled as she un-paused it and the dialogue flowed into the room through the speakers.

"I'm so glad that's not how I got to know you. The wedding stigma dictating my potential love interest liking me? Couldn't do it." he said, with a comically put-on shiver going through his body. Monica snuggled next to him. "Plus that _horrid_ -"

"We've gone over this." his other half scolded playfully, as he was about to make the point he always did when they watched the film together in secret. "She does not-"

"It looks like a wig from the French Revolution perfectly perched onto her scalp!" Chandler exclaimed quietly with an air of lacking restraint. As Hugh Grant's character asked Simon Kunz's character about kids, Chandler looked at his perfect other half. She'd always be faithful and he knew about her dream of children. Something inside him squirmed, but it was a pleasurable squirm. Yes, he'd jumped the gun last year when he kept upping what he wanted with Janice when they had pasta that evening. But with Monica... if he did such a thing with her, he knew he'd mean it, heart and soul. His internal thoughts were punctured by a hearty laugh.

"I seem to remember you banging your head against a pillar at Ross' wedding." Monica joked - the parallels were uncanny, she thought. Chandler smirked and pinned her down, his hands roaming ticklish spots. Hearty laughs turned to screams.

"Chandler!" she squealed, lucky Rachel would not be woken by the film, her shrieks or the patter of rain on the window. The film eased them into an easy sleep.

Rays of sun woke Chandler and the first thing he felt was Monica laying slack on his stomach, head nested in the crook of his shoulder. He couldn't help but beam. Gently moving her slight frame onto the pillows and giving her all the blanket, he got up and retrieved the tape out of the VCR and put it back in the case. He scribbled a note and changed into his work-out clothes. By he'd found them and gotten dressed, the gang were in for breakfast. Chandler looked at Monica, noticed the clearly sunny weather and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and playfully slapped him, knowing he'd made a reference to last night. He shrugged nonchalantly and sat down.

"So Chandler, when are you going to start running? I notice athletic clothes." Rachel teased. Chandler smiled in a seemingly naive fashion. "C'mon! Tell!" she whined.

"After breakfast." he said. Joey looked approving - best to get food into the body first.

"I've booked the restaurant for us three and Bonnie." Ross said, looking at his sister and best friend. "Bridge to Your Stomach." he continued, trying not to laugh. Chandler, unfortunately, was not so lucky. Tears were streaming down his face in a state of utter hilarity. When Monica not-so-wisely said 'sounds like one we'd run', she sent him onto the floor, only he pulled her down with him, she giving a slight shriek.

Luckily he served as a soft landing and it had landed them in a total cliché moment, staring at each other. After a soft grin, Monica leaned in and gave Chandler a fully-fledged kiss that got the blood really pumping. She also swore she heard a moan of protest when she pulled away, to which she gave a mock-evil look.

"I have to prepare breakfast and get into my workout clothes." she explained. Chandler shrugged, guessing it was inevitable to wait for a make-out session.

"Your cosy grey hoodie will no doubt reappear." he smirked, ruffling Monica's hair. The chef grumbled playfully, and Chandler heard 'I worked for ages on my hair'.

"Oh, please. You're beautiful whatever state your hair's in." he smiled. "Seeing you in a dressing-gown with bedhair is one of my favourite sights." he said tenderly, kissing her forehead. Ignoring the squeals from Rachel and Phoebe, Mon went to change. Soon afterwards, the couple were out on the New York streets, raring to go.

"First one to do ten blocks wins." Chandler smirked, knowing the brunette too well. She was off like a shot, Chandler doing some star-jumps to give her a deliberate head-start. "Damn me being sweet on the woman." he chuckled when he realised she was soon a speck in the distance. He soon caught up with her, both grinning.

Later that afternoon, they were working out again, this time at a local swimming pool. "Another lap, Chandler. You've got to stretch and use muscles you never thought you had." Monica smiled. Chandler rolled his eyes and was ready with a witty comeback.

"Don't I do enough of that in the bedroom?" he teased her. Monica glowed crimson.

"Shut up, you." she stammered, mouth twitching into a smile which showed her teeth.

"Let's do it, let's do it, do it while the moon is right." Chandler muttered in her ear. The wide smile on Monica's face turned almost primal. Needless to say, Chandler was soon wrapped up in a towel, and apartment 20 was exploding with their joy. Some time later they were holding each other, Monica's lithe body curled up like a cat.

"Well that was a workout... God, Chandler, I love you." she murmured, peppering his shoulders with love-bites, somehow finding energy despite the fact that her legs were jelly. "What next on the workout list?" she pondered. Chandler smiled enigmatically.

"Getting ready for meeting up with Ross and Bonnie." he said, suppressing the groan in his voice. Monica sighed, but a loose smile was on her face as she knew what she'd wear to the restaurant. With two swift movements, the two were off to the shower, Bridge to Your Stomach and the promise of food in their minds.

They were right by the restaurant and Monica shivered in her black cocktail dress.

"Here sweetheart, take my jacket." Chandler smiled, taking off his leather jacket and draping it over Mon's shoulders. She sniffed the air catching the smell of the leather and snuggled into her other half. "You still look beautiful, by the way." he murmured.

"Even though the dress isn't showing as much?" she asked tentatively. He nodded.

"Come on." he grinned, walking to their table. Ross and Bonnie waved them over.

"Hi guys!" Bonnie smiled. There was a bro-hug and friendly handshake re: the gals.

"Hey. Can you believe I've lasted this long with this woman?" Ross pondered, putting his arm around Bonnie, who snuggled into him as he ran his fingers through her dark-blonde hair. Monica nodded her head pleasantly, a feeling in her gut approving.

"I can, actually. No lis-" but Mon was cut off by a glare from Ross. Chandler piped up.

"So Bonnie, we feel like we barely know you, despite tidbits from Ross and Phoebe."

"Well I took a year-round trip around India after college, and had back problems once I returned to the States. That's when I became Phoebe's client. We used to talk a lot during the massages, and we found we had a few things in common." she smiled.

 **AN: Well more fruity Mondler lovin', and a bit of my Bonnie headcanon emerges. The start of next chapter will immediately follow on and you'll all see the rest of the date.**


	16. TOW The Massive Funeral

**TOW The Massive Funeral**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. So the double-date continues...**

Monica, Chandler, Ross and Bonnie were all laughing and drinking, the former making forward swimming motions with her left arm, her right one around Chandler.

"Heeey Chandler, my albatrossss! I love you s'much!" she giggled, nibbling his neck. Bonnie was biting her tongue, trying to not giggle as she picked up a glass of wine.

"I think I might have to get this one home." Chandler stage-whispered to Bonnie. Ross nodded, knowing what his sister was like when wasted. "Love you too Mon."

"Goodnight you two." Bonnie smiled as Chandler looped Monica's arm around his shoulder so he could support her with his right side. Ross looked momentarily confused at this but shrugged it off. Chandler nuzzled Monica's hair lovingly.

"I should've told you that my sister can't handle liquor." Ross muttered to Bonnie.

"I wonder if she'd be more tolerant than me concerning hard cider." the blonde chuckled. Chandler stifled a laugh, his mind wondering back to when that anecdote was told in Central Perk. Ross was shaking his hed violently. Steering Monica, Chandler walked out of Bridge to Your Stomach with a half-wave, only slightly hearing her incoherent whistling and sporadic laughter lighten up the atomsphere. The next morning the lithe brunette woke up in a tangle of bedspread, the smell of toast filling her nostrils. Groaning lightly, she wrapped the quilt around her.

"Hey honey." Chandler smiled, hearing Monica's footfalls. She smiled.

"So nice of you to make me breakfast."

"You're the hung-over one." he smirked. The lock mechanism rattled.

"Hey Mon?" Phoebe's voice sounded. Monica froze. "Open up!"

"Hang on, Pheebs." Chandler said as he kept half an eye on the toast as he unlocked the hinge. Monica was uncharacteristically still numb as Phoebe walked in.

"The dressing-gown was enough, Mon." the blonde giggled. "Cold, are you?"

"Hung-over, is she?" Chandler mockingly replied, gracing Phoebe with a smile as he tossed her a piece of toast and walked over his other half. Monica stamped her foot.

"Phoebe, we lived together for years - we've both seen each other near enough bare. And I've seen Chandler's toast skills in action before too - so where's mine?" she asked, pretending to be frustrated. Chandler suddenly revealed a batch of toast out of nowhere, holding a slice just above Monica's eye-level. The brunette grinned and ate it seal-like. "And that's sealed the deal that I love you." he grinned back at her.

"You guys..." Phoebe gushed mildly, genuinely moved by their early morning PDA.

"Phoebe, you'll have to deal with Chandler's toast for breakfast while I go and get dressed." Monica grinned, warmed in her heart by her friend's exclamation. Soon after, the others walked through the unlocked door. How have neither me or Mon never been burgled? Chandler mused, put his self-deprecating toast skills to work.

A couple of days later, Rachel presented Joshua to the group, and there were some weird glances behind her back. And Monica was laying still on her bed as Phoebe as her primary caregiver, since Joey had dragged Chandler out, insisting 'Monica is in Phoebe's capable hands', with surprisingly for him, a completely straight face when he said that sentence. Phoebe walked into Monica's room, cold flannel in hand.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I never realised your cold would get worse. I completely take back all my earlier statements - you didn't steal it." she said fondly, placing the flannel on the patient's head. A mumbled 'thanks Pheebs' were the response. Phoebe silently prayed that Monica was on the mend and that Chandler was unwinding with Joey and Kathy. Unfortunately, things were messy at the club.

"Hey guys, check it out, you can see that girl's underwear." Kathy teased.

"Is she great or what?" Joey smiled. Chandler shrugged half-heartedly.

"So...?" Kathy questioned, a sparkle in her eyes when she was in Chandler's eyeline and gestured to the dark blonde-haired woman who had a Chardonnay.

"Kathy..." Chandler muttered, the lightest fragments of his temper beginning to show.

"I'd appreciate what you're doing if I was single, but I love Monica and she loves me. Plus even if I was single, the fishnet stockings would put me off. I'm going for a beer." he said, walking away in a firm manner to the bar. Joey followed him.

"What was that?" the Italian asked. Chandler's eyes darted around before focusing.

"What was what?" he replied, wishing he was back at his apartment block.

"We had a deal, Chandler. I want you two to get on, but if that's too damn difficult-"

"Joey, I think Kathy's pleasant enough. Maybe I'm just having an off-night." Chandler said honestly. "Tell her I said bye." he said, making to leave as the bartender gave him his beer, leaving Joey in a sea of mental confusion. As soon as he could, he was off to Monica's to care for her. Soon she was back on her feet, and only her other half was in the room when she took a crucial phone call.

"Look, I just don't know whether I have the supplies, let me think... no I'm quite sure I don't. Sorry." she said, a twinge in her disparagingly glum voice. Chandler hugged her as Ross, Rachel and Phoebe walked in. Monica's face changed as the recipient nattered at her. "Once again, I'm sorry." she said in a weak finality, and hung up.

"What's up, honey?" Rachel asked as her roommate flopped down on the sofa.

"I just had to turn down a job catering a funeral for sixty people." the chef groaned, her head on Ross' shoulder. Rachel's face went slack with shock.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" she almost shrieked. Monica's mouth twitched.

"It's sixty guests, Rach. And I can't do it because there's no way I have enough money or equipment to do something that big on short notice."

"What is with the negativity? You sound like Moni-can't, not Moni-can." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Pheebs and I will help you - I still stick by my promise." Chandler said as Monica got up, sensing she needed a well-deserved cuddle. Monica murmured a 'thank you' as Joey and Kathy walked in and she whispered in his ear.

"You can pee here." Joey said a smile. Kathy sauntered off with a bashful grin.

"It's OK, the duck's using our bathroom anyway." Chandler said with a laugh. The next day, he and Monica were overseeing her 'massive' funeral, as he called it.

"People stuff their emotions with food, so it's no surprise there are constant catering services for these occasions." Chandler remarked. Monica had a laid-back smile on her face - she knew he could be insightful, but somewhere in her head she was still reliving the pun he'd made on the way there - "A funeral is the worst place to be if you're not a morning person". Luckily for her, she was. Phoebe was somewhere talking to the deceased's relatives about reincarnation. The trio made a good team.

 **AN: The Kathy plotline is going to be torn apart to a degree of course, but a time gap is coming.**


	17. TOW Chandler's Defiance

**TOW Chandler's Defiance**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

A few days later, Chandler walked into apartment 20 in his dressing-gown and took a huge breath. Odd expressions on the others' faces sans Joey, who wasn't there.

"Unbelievable. I get ready for a shower, just about to hang my dressing-gown for afterwards, and when I walked into the bathroom, Kathy was in there. Naked." he deadpanned. Rachel and Phoebe were shaking their heads, whilst Monica narrowed her eyes. "Someone should tell that woman to be more careful. It was like torture."

"How was it torture, I dare ask?" Monica said, slight venom dripping from her throat. Chandler suddenly froze, very hyper-aware that Ross, Rachel and Phoebe were in the room. What he planned to say was not something they needed to hear.

"Guys?" he asked, a certain tone to what he said. The others went into the hallway.

"So, how was it torture?" Monica repeated in an eerie sense of calm.

"It was torture because it wasn't your body. Your wonderful slender form that no other woman can even compare to. And don't tell Joey this, but Kathy's not my favourite person. I told you what she did in that club. My temper flared when she suggested it."

"The only thing you can do, Chandler, is to grin and bear her for Joey." Monica said.

"I'm enough of a good person to see if she's nice enough. And he can indulge in her. I on the other hand, am sticking with the most wonderful-" he nibbled her earlobe "-sensual-" he kissed her neck "-caring-", followed by a shoulder massage "-incredible specimen of womanhood I have ever known." Chandler smiled in a sense of happy delirium, every particle of his being pouring out his unconditional love for her. "You have no idea how much I love you. I was a completely blind fool not to realise my more-than-friendly feelings for you earlier." he beamed, scooping Monica up and heading to her bedroom. Soon the others came in to find the kitchen bare.

"Guys?" Ross pondered, wondering where they'd scampered off to.

"Mondler?" Phoebe asked, biting back a laugh at the pet name she used. Monica's laugh sounded from her bedroom, but it wasn't in a tone she normally used.

"Oh ew. Let's leave them to it." Rachel grimaced, knowing what that sound was - why oh why wasn't there better insulation in their apartment? Ross nodded vigorously and high-tailed it, Rachel and Phoebe following him. The next day, Chandler spotted Joey with another woman and couldn't help be curious about what his friend was doing.

"Who was that?" he asked. Joey looked up from the scrap of the paper.

"That would be Casey. We're going out tonight." he replied with an impish grin.

"Going out? So things didn't work out with Kathy? Bummer." Chandler said.

"No, things are fine with Kathy. I'm having a late dinner with her tonight, right after my early dinner with Casey." Joey stated. Chandler couldn't quite believe it.

"What?" the data processor exclaimed, momentarily shocked by such behaviour.

"And the craziest thing is that I just ate a whole pizza by myself!" Joey chuckled. Chandler decided to go along with the Italian's crazed behaviour.

"Having sex with an endless line of beautiful women must be very unfulfilling for you!" he laughed, elbowing Joey in the ribs. As much as Kathy got on his nerves, he thought his roommate had found an exclusive partner for once. But that train of thought was broken by what Joey had to say next, which surprised Chandler.

"Oh _haha_ , and besides, it's not like me and Kathy are exclusive. I agreed with her that we're not." the actor exhaled. Chandler stood up, clapping Joey on the shoulder.

"Then it's your life, man. Whatever makes you happy. Better than the situation with Cam." he said. Joey nodded, remembering the deceptional blonde. Later Kathy had popped by apartment 19 while Joey was out and Chandler was being civil to her.

"I just spent the day rejoicing in the splendour of getting a haircut cancelled." he deadpanned. Kathy laughed, musing about the hair in question once he mentioned it.

"I could do it for you." she smiled. Chandler thought it over, Phoebe's work on Monica springing to the forefront of his mind. He did need a trim, and as much he cared very deeply for Pheebs, he didn't really trust her skill as a barber. "So...?" Kathy pondered, bringing him back to the present. Chandler gave her a tentative smile and said yes.

"You have great hair." she murmured later when working on him. Her client ran his hand through his hair. "Oh." Kathy chuckled. "I didn't go to cosmetology school."

"You're filling me with confidence." Chandler murmured with sarcasm.

"Right, I'll just check if it's even..." she trailed. He suddenly became very hyper-aware of her proximity, alarms going off in his head - he knew there was something to her.

"Just don't, Kathy." he said, leaping away. "I thought you liked Joey."

"That faded fast. Do you truly _love_ Monica?" she asked, sarcastically saying 'love'.

"Yes!" he said forcefully. "Now I would appreciate it if you could leave."

"But... I thought... you appreciated me at that club." Kathy breathed, begging for him.

"You clearly tuned out the rest of what I said." Chandler said very coldly. "Just because you're not exclusive with Joey, doesn't mean you can go for a taken guy."

And as soon as he said this, the phone rang. "Hello? Ah, hi Joe." he smiled. Kathy blanched as Chandler passed the phone, muttering 'come clean with him'. After a rather agonising conversation, Kathy put the phone down and left. Chandler went over to apartment 20, where Monica was baking, and snaked his arms around her.

"Hey you." the brunette chef chuckled, sighing as he sucked a pressure point on her neck. "N-not th-that don't appreciate th-this, but wh-what's this in aid of?" she asked.

"As soon as you finish that batch of brownies, I tell you." he replied, something in his voice Monica immediately picked up on. She turned around, looking him in the eye.

"It must be serious." she said. Chandler nodded - he never wanted Monica to doubt him. After he whispered sweet nothings in her ear while she finished the brownies, the jokester of the group sat down on the couch. They locked eyes and stared.

"Kathy made a move on me. But I told her how devoted I am to you. This was none of my fault, if you need to get angry, do it at her - she deserves it." Chandler exhaled, nothing but honesty in his words. Monica went rigid, and then breathed in and out.

"Thank you for telling me that Chandler." she said in a measured voice. "I want you to know I don't blame you at all, but I _am_ mad." she finished, a wobble creeping in.

"Hey guys." Rachel beamed - her entrance had gone unnoticed. Monica twitched.

"For crying out loud!" she screamed, stomping off to her bedroom. Rachel's reaction would have been comical had the situation not been fraught with tension - her mouth could've genuinely hit the floor. She struggled to find her voice for a minute.

"W-w-what is g-g-going on?!" she stammered. Chandler hung his head for a second.

"Kathy made a move on me. I turned her down obviously, but it doesn't erase what happened. Mon believes me - trust me, I would never be disloyal - but I don't think either of us can believe what just happened." he sighed, flopping down on a chair.

"That explains it." Rachel said in a hollow tone. "Does Joey-" but her question was answered by Chandler's nod. "Did you tell him?" she asked, going white.

"No, I forced Kathy to spill her guts. It was better for the situation for her to be stark with her emotions. I heard the whole thing. I could've left." Chandler murmured.

"Why did you stay to hear it?" Rachel pondered, colour coming back into her face.

"I wanted the grim satisfaction of shutting her out in both ways when she left."

"Because she hurt the two people closest to you." the fashionista said.

 **AN: Not much romance and an uncharacteristically bitter Chandler. Hang on, Mondler fans.**


	18. TOW The Best Thanksgiving Ever

**TOW The Best Thanksgiving Ever**

 **Author Note: The framework came from David Crane and Marta Kauffman. I can't apologise ENOUGH for the writer's block, and due to a planned plot twist coming at the end, I've decided this is the last chapter.**

Chandler walked into apartment 20 as the living, breathing embodiment of sarcasm.

"Ugh, turkey. Ugh, giving _thanks_." he moaned. Monica's mouth twitched.

"Look everyone, it's the spirit of Thanksgiving!" Phoebe cheered. Monica put something down in the kitchen and walked over to her other half, a gentle understanding smile on her complexion. Chandler still looked grumpy.

"Honey, I know this is a difficult day for you, but I promise I will try to make it better on your nerves." Monica soothed, her eyes darting for a second towards his foot. Chandler hugged her - the knife incident was swept under the rug. They'd ironed out those bugs a while ago. "I just wish I could make it so '78 didn't happen." she said, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Chandler's eyes softened and he exhaled.

"Mon, thank you for that. Honest and truly. But looking back, as crappy as it was for me, it was better for my folks - they were notoriously unhappy together. I know I told you how when I opened up to J-" but Monica put a finger, knowing exactly where he was headed with this anecdote, and it made perfect sense in this situation.

"I know you said to Janice about how _that guy_ was 'the reason they are not together', but part of me thinks despite the partial truth in that, you said it to make her happier."

"Well, it worked for me too. Janice went back to Gary, and I had the wool lifted from over my eyes." Chandler grinned, picking up Monica by the midriff, a happy 'oomph' coming from her and their bodies melded together for a passionate kiss. "I love you, doll." he whispered. She giggled and blushed slightly. They turned around to see Phoebe, Ross and Rachel staring at them. Monica promptly went back to cooking.

"Hey Mon, Chandler? Want to do Secret Santa - it can help the business." Phoebe asked. Monica responded positively, and Phoebe could've sworn she heard Chandler say 'yes, and then I can finally have the guts to quit my job and go for something I care about'. The blonde looked at him sympathetically - data-processing was slowly killing his soul. Later Rachel and Chandler were watching the traditional parade.

"Oh, I'll take a nap. Turkey always makes me sleepy." Rachel moaned lightly.

"We haven't even eaten yet, Rach. What's with you?" Monica asked.

"All that work you're doing to get it ready." Rachel replied. Monica sighed and walked over to the freezer as Chandler relaxed on the sofa in full-on parade mode.

"What the hell is wrong with this damn freez- ow! Son of a- biscuit!" she screamed, a little voice of self-control telling her not to swear. Chandler leapt up immediately.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, cuddling Monica straight away.

"Ice in my eye... it really hurts..." she whimpered. Rachel opened the door.

"I'm trying get a _nap!_ " she almost spat out in frustration. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Mon got ice in her eye." Phoebe said, reaching for the phone. "You're going to the eye doctor." she said in an unusually forceful tone. "Whether it be Richard or not."

"The number's speed dial seven." Monica said in a weak voice. "For emergencies, Chandler, I promise you." she finished that speech, for she could almost sense the strange look on his face. He knew he shouldn't have subconsciously twitched, especially after the Kathy deal, but the grieving period and the jam came to his mind.

"I'm calling on behalf of Monica Geller. Is Dr. Richard Burke in today?" Phoebe asked, phone to her ear. "OK, so the on-call doctor's available? Fine. She'll be there as soon as possible." she smiled in Monica's direction. Relief swept through the brunette.

"Well I'm coming with for moral support, Mon." Rachel said perkily. Chandler and Phoebe promised to keep an eye on the food, so Monica left with unwavering faith. At the surgery waiting room, the door opened revealing a golden brown-haired guy.

"I'll be right with you." he said, walking to his office. Rachel's eyes had bugged out.

"How unbelievably cute is _he?!_ " she whisper-screamed to Monica. Monica coughed.

"Rach, you should be having that conversation with Phoebe, not me." she said.

"Phoebe's not here though, is she?" Rachel fired back with some force.

"Dr. Burke will see you now." the receptionist said. Monica was a tad confused.

"I thought Dr. Burke was absent." she responded. The receptionist chuckled.

"Dr. Richard Burke is absent. His son, Dr. _Timothy_ Burke, isn't." she said.

"Ah." Monica half-smiled, and with a sly smirk at a now ghostly pale Rachel, walked into Timothy's office. Monica soon struck up a conversation with him to break the ice.

"So, does love of eyes run in the family?" she asked. Tim laughed.

"Apparently. Goodness, it's been _ages_ since I've seen you." he smiled. Monica half-heartedly grinned back - he was right, it had been ages, but she could spot an opening for a line from a guy when she saw one. "Not much damage, but you'll have to wear a patch." he continued, turning on the light once he'd finished looking.

"Not the best news to tell a chef." she said. Tim seemed intrigued by this.

"Could I taste any of your recipes?" he asked. "That is... can I come over for Thanksgiving? I'd be glad for company. The holidays... having been dumped..." he trailed off. Monica saw a different side - maybe he hadn't been hitting on her.

"Oh my goodness, Tim. I'm so sorry. I thought you were trying to ask me out!" she exclaimed. "Of course you can come - let me scribble down my address." she breathed, and after putting pen to some paper, she shook his hand and left. Rachel was outside, smiling tentatively, but all she got was an eye-roll.

"You're in luck, Rach. He's single, and I took pity and invited him for Thursday."

"Yay!" Rachel practically sung. Monica rolled her eyes once more - a tricky task with the patch. It was then that the fashion freak noticed said patch on her room-mate.

"He gave you a patch? That bad?" she asked. Monica nodded glumly, sniffing.

"This is so going to hinder me in my cooking." she mumbled. Rachel felt a pang of sympathy go through her as the Tim-related daydream bubble burst. "Luckily Phoebe and Chandler are OK cooks so the trade can go smoothly." the chef whispered. Rachel hugged her in response - she understood how this was acting negatively. Later on, the two had told the others everything that went on at the surgery.

"You invited him here for Thanksgiving?" Ross exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Monica did it, and it's because she feels bad that he was dumped." she responded.

"Excuse me, Rach, but I don't mind setting another place. And besides, who wants to get into his pants? You do!" Monica exclaimed for mostly comic effect. At this moment, Joey had been walking from the bathroom into the kitchen, and overheard.

"Who wants to get into whose pants?" he asked, quite confused. Monica coughed.

"Richard's son is coming over, and Rachel wants to bed him." she chuckled.

"Ewww! Ewww! That's disgusting, Rach!" Joey exclaimed, pulling a repulsed face. The main dinner passed without incident, apart from Ross and Rachel fighting over whether she kept gifts - the rest of the group including Tim tactfully held in their groans. Monica had noticed Chandler had gently growing paler.

"Chandler honey? Are you OK?" she asked, throwing a half-hearted glare at Phoebe.

"Mon, it's not due to Phoebe's food." Chandler said. "I... just feel I need a lie-down."

"Then go and rest." Monica replied, her voice feather-light with love, ruffling his hair.

"He did look peaky." Ross commented a bit later on. "Maybe it's the day's stress."

"I wish I knew. It doesn't seem like normal Thanksgiving woes." Monica said, her vibrant blue eyes full of worry.

Later she entered apartment 19 and knocked on Chandler's bedroom door.

"Come in." Chandler's voice sounded. Monica walked in, her eyes meeting his.

"Why didn't you tell me you were unwell?" she asked. Chandler coughed.

"It was... nerves, Mon." he responded. "Because I have something on my mind. Something to ask you. I know this isn't the most romantic place to do it." he continued, but a smirk was donning his face. Monica let out a light chuckle.

"Well, seeing as we think this is a romantic place, what is it you wanted to ask me that made you extremely nervous?" she pondered, twirling her hair with a finger.

"D-Do you want to move in with me?" Chandler asked, tripping over the first breath. Monica gazed at him, his eyes shining with love, as were hers. She paused.

"Yes. We'll have break it to Joey and Rachel, but yes. I'd love to live with you." she smiled. Chandler leapt up, picking Monica up in one swift moment and spinning her around. They both laughed with happiness, blue eyes meeting another pair of blue.

"Even I'd have to drag my stuff into your place?" Chandler asked, comically fearful.

"Yes, you daft clown! I don't begrudge you putting your own touch on our apartment and I'm sure we can compromise with my cleanliness." Monica almost purred.

"Somebody pinch me, Monica Geller willingly caved on her OCD!" Chandler laughed. Monica pretended to hit his shoulder. "Pinch me, not hit me! You really are freakishly strong for such a tiny little woman, you know." he beamed. Monica laughed.

"Chandler, I love you. And I'm so glad we're moving in together. Phoebe was surely onto something when she said about albatrosses." she murmured, not wasting the opportunity to give Chandler a love-bite as he gently put her down.

"You half-yelled I was your albatross when you were drunk once." Chandler said.

"Crap..." Monica groaned, knowing how she never remembered her drunken antics. "But I mean it, and telling you I love you will never get old, sweetheart." she whispered. "My heart is, and will forever be, yours." she said, her eyes glowing.

"Mon, if I loved you less I might be able to talk about more." Chandler responded. The buzzing emotions very soon turned into a physical expression of bliss.

"Ahhhh... Chandler... what you do to me." Monica breathed as they cuddled under the blankets. "I'm glad you're not worked up with nerves over asking me anymore."

"So am I. It was like being trapped in a box. I wasn't sure whether you'd say yes."

"Of course I would. It's a joyful step for a long life together." Monica replied, smiling.

 **AN: I knew I'd end the story with Mondler moving in. Just imagine that Kathy still did what she did but to Joey in the next episode. And obviously the box line was a nod to canon despite the HUGE diversion. After an unfortunately long haul, this is done. I hope all who were patient enough to read and indulge all 18 chapters enjoyed it.**


End file.
